The Queens Blue Eyes
by mrscullenofsweden
Summary: E cheats. Bella leaves forks and gets turned to a very powerful and perfect vampire. She runs into the volturi, and she become the queen. She and William gets a mission in forks, what will happen when she run into the cullens? is E mated?Fullsummaryinside
1. Chapter 1

**FULL SUMMARY**

**Edward cheats on Bella before their wedding, bella leaves forks and run into a vampire and a boy named William. She got bitten and are now a very powerful and special Vampire. No one knows where Bella are. She runs into the volturi, and becomes the queen of the Volturi. Bella and William under the names Stephanie Ice and Alex Green gets a mission in forks a few years later and what will happen when they run into Cullens again? **

**What if Edward has a new fiance? And how will Bella react?**

**It's gonna be drama, drama and more drama. And of course a lot of love!**

**Im not tell you say who's gonna end up with who!**

**Here is the first chapter, i hope you enjoy it! Im really sorry if the english isn't the best! I hope you understand it anyway and tell me if it's something that you don't understand! Thanks/ girl from sweden.**

**I don't own twilight, stephenie meyer does, and she also own the characters.**

* * *

Everything were so wonderfull. Edward was back in my life and i was happier than ever. We were about to get married in two months untill it all happend, that ruined my life.

It was a beatiful day, the sun shine through my window on my pale skin. It was not quite often that the sun shine here in forks, which when it did it made everyone really happy.

I got up from my bed and i felt some loneliness inside me. Edward wasn't here. Then a smile came up to my face. I reminded myself that he's only were out and hunting, he would be back tomorrow.

I thought about what i was going to do today. My mind come up to that i needed to do some shoping. I wasn't really a fan about it but that's was what i needed. Alice is going to be really pissed off when she founds out that im going to shop without her. I went to the bathroom to take a shower, when i saw a note on my desk.

" _goodmorning, love. i hope you had a good night sleep and i will miss you very much, i'll be back soon, you are going to be fine. I love you.._

_/ yours, Edward_."

that made me smile. How could any person possibly love someone that much that i loved my Edward?

I went to the bathroom and jumped in to the shower, it felt really good when the warm water ran down my body. I washed my hair with that strawberry schampoo that Edward loved so much.

When i was finished i put a towel around my body and went to my closet. I put on my favorite skinny jeans in black, and a white loose tshirt with a print of a peace mark, with a star in the neck. It was very casual, the way i liked it. Alice bought it to me a couple of months ago when she and rose went shopping. To the outfit i wore my favorite pair of white converse, i loved that shoes.

It made me remember when Alice, Rose and i had a slummerparty at their house. Ofcourse when the boys were out hunting. And Rose and Alice and i played truth or dare, and Alice dared me to were high heels in one week! Alice isn't forgiven for that yet.

I put on a cute black blazer with palietts. I went back to the bathroom to put on some simply makeup. Some foundation and mascara, eyeliner and some lipgloss. I blowed my hair dry with dryer and let the brown curls down on my sholders. I went back to my room and took a black bag from the hanger in the closet, then it hit me that i left my wallet in edwards room the other day, in another bag. There were only one thing to do, i was going to the Cullens. Before i went down to the kitchen i put on my wedding ring, the beatiful one that had been Edwards mothers ring.

On my way to the car i grabed a sandwitch that was already done, i have to thank charlie for that later. I called Charlie and told him that i was going to Port angeles and do some shopping.

He said that he would be home later that evening. I locked the door to our house and went in my car. Edward said that he was going to buy me a new one, but i said no. I hated when he tried to spend money on me, but he said that once we were married i couldn't stop him because then his money also were mine. But i don't want his money. Everything i want is him and to be with him forever.

The cardrive to the Cullens was boring, because i new that it wansn't going to be anyone there. After a couple of minutes i came in to the parking lot near the big white house, or should i say mansion? I went out from my car and went upstairs to the big frontdoor. Lucky me that Edward had give me a key to their house. I put the key in the locker and turned ut around. I wasn't use to the silence in their house. There always was someone at home when i got here. I went through the big hall and went to the stairs. I heard some noises and some moans.

**Oh just get a grip Bella, you just imagine yourself!** I ended up with a little smile on my face. I went up on the stairs to the third floor and went to the familiar room down the hall. I heard the moans again, this time louder.

Weird,i thought that everyone was out hunting this weekend? I took my hand on the knob and opened the door.

What was inside made my eyes go blank. Edward was laying almost naked with his perfect body in the bed, just with his boxer on. Over him laid a breath taken beatiful woman with long strawberry blond hair in waves down her shoulders. She was to beatiful to be a human. I knew she was a vampire.

The girl had a body like an model and was only wearing a lace thong and was kissing Edward hard on the lips, at the same time they both moaned. I gasped loud, really loud. The girl looked around on me with a little smirk on her face.

"Tanya why are you stopping? come over here and kiss me."

_He_ said and then he opened his eyes. So that's was the name of this beatiful woman that was kissing edward, my edward on the lips.

I felt a huge rage start to form inside me. Had Jasper been here he should have been collapsed by now with all my feelings. If vampire had could collaps ofcourse.

Edward started to look beside Tanya and reached me. He looked in my eyes. I saw the shock in he's beatiful face, he wasn't prepared for this.

" Holy shit!" he said.

That was enough, i wanted to be out from here. I took my purse and ran down the stairs with tears pouring down my face. I heard Edward swore and when i was outside the froontdoor of the house to reach my car i heard him scream after me.

"BELLA, BELLA stop right where you are. I love you so much! Just stop so i can talk to you. Just come over here, my love so we can talk about it and forget about this" _he_ said.

My rage and sadness was beyond my head. What did he think? That i really was going to forgive him and take him back and pretend that nothing has happen? Well than he thought wrong, really wrong. I was no longer gonna be the poor little innocent Bella that everyone can play around with. That was enough!

I turned around to face him. And i yelled at him, with all i had.

" WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?

DO YOU THINK THAT IM YOR LITTLE TOY, HUH?

WELL THEN YOU ARE ABSOLUTLY WRONG!

YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN BRAKE MY HEART AND THEN PRETEND THAT NOTHING HAS HAPPEND? IM NOT GONNA LET YOU DO THAT ANYMORE! I THOUGH WE LOVED EACH OTHER, BUT NOW I SEE THAT IT WAS ALL A LIE. I SUPPOSED THAT ALL THIS TIME THIS WAS ONLY ME WHO LOVED YOU!"

The shock from my words came up on his face.

" Bella? Bella please don't be silly! ofcourse i loved you, but you must understand that things changes"

He said and got a smirk on his face.

Was this really the Edward i knew? The one i loved so it hurts?

" I must say that i loved you really much, but i don't know how much anymore. I think i have more passion for Tanya, i know that im not hurting her when i touch here and i don't have to be gentle" he said.

How the hell could i believe that he wanted me?

I yelled at him again.

"YOU BROKED MY HEART AGAIN EDWARD CULLEN AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I HOPE YOU AND YOUR SLUT GET A GOOD FUCKING LIFE TOGETHER, IT WILL BE LIKE I NEVED EXISTED!"

I took of my beatiful ring and threw it it away and jumped in my car. I looked up to the white house one last time where i saw this girl, Tanya with a really big smirk on her face locking down on me. I just wanted to kill her!

Someday she's gonna regret this.

I drove away from the house and saw edward one last time, he was smiling up to Tanya. That was it. I have to leave Forks, for good and i will never be back.

* * *

**Good? bad? please review!**

**Bellas shopping Outfit;**

**.com/outfit/set?.mid=embed&id=12513395**

**Thank you! / MrsCullenofsweden**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews so far! **

**If you want to see pictures on how Bella and William are going to look like as vampires, check out my profile! **

**And Bellas shopping outfit do you also find on my profile!**

**I think chapter 3 will be here on thursday :) **

**Stephenie meyers own the characters exept for william, he's all mine!**

**Hope you are going to enjoy chapter 2! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 2 **

When i drove out from the Cullens it felt like my head was going to explode. There were so much emotions in there. Anger, sadness, heartbreak .. what the hell was i going to do? i start to think while my tears ran down my cheek.

I can't live here in forks, i really can't, but what was i supposed to tell Charlie?

like, "Hey charlie i found out that my vampire boyfriend, who was supposed to be my husband soon cheated on me on a other vampire and i want to kill myself?" no i don't think so.

It was for the best that i just leaved, with no goodbyes. I don't think anyone's gonna miss me that much anyway. That made me think about the other Cullens. Hadn't Alice seen that coming? why didn't she tell me? I thought she were my best friend! I soppose i was wrong. But i love her, i do. And maybe it's for best that i tell her im going to leave? I remember that i broke down the last time they leaved me, when they didn't tell me. But if i do tell her she's gonna drag me back here, you know it's Alice we talk about. So im just gonna leave and everyone's gonna be happy.

I drove back to my house because i knew that Charlie still was at work. I ran upstairs and threw my big red suitcase on my bed. I started to pack all my favourite belongings like some of my books and CDs, nothing that reminded me of _him. _I threw some of my photos of my family and friends in my pocket and ran to the closet to pick out some clothes that i was going to have with me. I walked to the bathroom to pick up my makeup and some

toiletries(?) ( you know schampoo and stuffs like that). I looked into the mirror.

"Damn Bella you look like a mess"

I walked back to my room and when i was finished with my packing i went downstairs. I started to search for a pen and a paper and when i found i began to write.

_" Hello dad. I don't know when you are going to find this letter, but i just want to tell you that i love you and that i have left Forks. You have nothing to do with this and don't contact the Cullens! Mine and Edwards relationsship is official over. I think im going to live at my mothers place for a while, i have my cell with me, but i will appriciate if you don't call me until a couple of days. I just really want to be by myself for a while. And dad, don't forget that i love you and i always gonna do. And yes, i know that you love me to. / Bella "_

I also wrote a letter to Jacob.

TO JACOB.

_" Hello my sunshine. I suppose you think that im a totally nerd because i write this letter to you and don't pick up my phone to text you. But i do this because i think it's more personal than to text. I must say that i am so glad that i found you. You are the bestest friend some one could ever have. You are my rock, my sun and so much moore. You make me feel like a human again and iam so thankfull for that. You have done so much for me, and i love you so much for that. No one could ever take your place. You must think why the hell are i telling you this, because you already know all this. It's because i'm going to leave for a while and i don't know when im going to be back and if i don't i hope that you get the best life ever and that you find your special girl. I know im gonna love her. And about Edward, you was right about him the whole time. I should have listen to you, he never loved me and he never will. And don't go and kill them because if you do, i will never forget you. Just leave them alone. _

_I love you, never forget that! Ok? I will call you in a couple of days._

_/ Your Bella"_

At the same time i wrote this letter my tears ran down at it, what the hell was i supposed to go? I don't want to live in Jacksonville. I think im just gonna drive to some places and think. And if i don't find a place im going to Renee's, yeah that's what im going to do. In that time i thanked good that i had worked at Newtons so i had some cash with me. I locked the frontdoor and took a picture of my house with my camera i got when i became eighteen. I put it in my bag and walked to my car. I started to drive out from forks. I thought that i was going to drive to Seattle at first, then im going to take in to an hotell and come up with something new. I put on the CD of coldplay in the car stereo and the first song that came was the hardets part. It make me think about _him. _I started to sing while my tears ran down my face.

"And the hardest part

Was letting go not taking part

Was the hardest part

And the strangest thing

was waiting for that bell to ring

It was the strangest start

I could feel it go down

Bittersweet I could taste in my mouth

Silver lining the clouds

Oh and I

I wish that I could work it out

And the hardest part

Was letting go not taking part

You really broke my heart

And I tried to sing

But I couldn't think of anything

That was the hardest part

I could feel it go down

You left the sweetest taste in my mouth

Your silver lining the clouds

Oh and I

Oh and I

I wonder what it's all about

I wonder what it's all about

Everything I know is wrong

Everything I do just comes undone

And everything is torn apart

Oh and it's the hardest part

That's the hardest part

Yeah that's the hardest part

That's the hardest part"

The rest of the drive was really booring. I stoped at the gas stations a coupple of times to go to the bathroom or eat something. When i was in Sequim i was tired and drove to a motel. I payed and got to my room, it only took a few minutes untill i was sleeping.

I was in the woods and i fell on a stone.

"Damn bella you are such a klutz!"

Then i suddenly heard something, i turned around and there, right in front of me stood a man. A beatiful man with crimson red eyes.

" Hello there sweetie. What are you doing alone in the woods?"

I started to panick, and looked around if i could run somewhere. Oh silly bella, he is a vampire! You can't run from him!

" Leave me alone, i know what you are!" i said.

" oh interesting! and what do you think im gonna do with you?" he said and laughed really evil.

" You know, i don't really care. Just kill me" i said.

" That's sounds fine to me" he said and then ran and took a bite in my neck.

I screamed, it felt like an fire through my body. And then i woke up and looked around me. Oh, it was a bad dream.

It was early in the morning and i thought i could check out now, so i could drive more in the daylight. I checked out from the motel and bought breakfast that i could eat on the way. I looked at my cell before i began to drive. Great, i had 12 missed calls from Charlie, and some from Renee.

I had none from the Cullens. I knew they didn't care, i hate them all.

I drove the whole day and when i was was on the quiet lonely road near Shelton, the truck started to slow down.

" No, don't tell me that you are going to die now, i can't handle that right now!" i yelled at the truck.

And yes, it did. It stopped right at the road where there were no other cars.

" Great, just what i needed" i yelled.

I walked outside the car to look at the engine. Rose had told me some of how cars worked. Just when i was going to check it out i heard someone scream in the woods.

" PLEASE HELP ME, SOMEONE"

I turned around to look where the screams came from and i started to walk in the woods.

Should i really go in there? It maybe is a .. No don't be silly Bella! Just because your discusting ex is it, they don't have to be everywhere. Im sure someone just have tripped on something and are hurt. That's definitely something that could have happend to me. That made me laugh a little. Maybe it's just a klutz like me! I started to run to where the screams came from.

I came longer and longer in, in the woods. I ran so fast that i tripped on a twig. It heard the sound of it and started to get back on my feet. Damn my ankle hurt a little. I Looked up and i saw a beatiful boy around my age, maybe some years older. Down his neck it ran blood, and in front the boy stood a man. The man turned around when he heard the noise of the twig. A man with beatiful short brown hair and a perfect face. In his face there was theese red crimson eyes locking at me.

I heard the boy speak really quiet.

" Run"

But i knew that i couldn't run from this creature.

Instead i yelled in a shaky voice.

" Let go of him, LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

The boy looked at me with sad and shocked eyes.

" Haha, no. And you can't do anything to stop me" the vampire said.

" Please, i know what you are your filthy bloodsucker!"

He looked around at me again with an interested expression.

"Oh you do, well. Then i don't have to tell you that you are going to be my meal after this boy."

" Please take me instead" i yelled at him.

" Why do you want me to eat you and save this boy?"

" Because i don't have anything to live for anymore" i said quiet. But i knew that he could hear me.

" Oh, im so sorry for you" he said in a puppy voice and with a little smirk.

" But, you will have to wait" he said.

I didn't think and i just took a sharp stone and pulled it hard in to my skin. The blood started to run down my arm to the ground. And it made the vampire react.

" Oh girl, you smell very good" He said and droped the boy down.

"Yeah i have heard that before" i muttred by myself.

" Well i can't stand this smell, i hope you taste this good to"

" Better you check it out" i said. I wasn't afraid to die anymore. I Just wish that the boy could make it. It would have been such a shame if a beatiful boy like him died.

He walked to me in human speed. When he was just in front of me he took up my arm and started to lick it.

" Mmm, it taste so good. Im going to enjoy every single drop of your blood" he said.

Then he looked at my scar on my arm.

" I see that you have been bitten before, i should have been intrested how you got the venom out, but i really just don't care." he said.

" Well, just say that i have been around some vamps before." i said.

" Well since you don't scream and is a sun of a bitch about that i'm gonna eat you im going to do it fast, so it don't hurt so much." he said.

" Well, thank you i whispered. Before, could you tell me your name?"

" Well i suppose you can, you are going to die anyway so. It's Jared"

" Well Jared, i hope you enjoy it" i said with venom in my voice.

" Thank you" he said. Then He took a bite on my old scar.

Well this is it, im gonna die now. Goodbye everyone i care about, i thought.

My eyes went black and i fell to the ground, i think.

Am i in heaven right now? or maybe in hell? everything were so quiet and black. Then i saw something red, orange. It was like a fire.

Then it began. The pain. It felt like i was in the fire. And the pain got worse. And i couldn't scream. It couldn't open my mouth.

After what fellt like hours, days, years? who knows. I saw water and ice. The water fell down over me and it made the fire pain go away. Then my body felt cold, really cold. It felt like i was an ice cube. It felt, well strange. What the hell is happen to me? After again what felt like days the coldness started to go away. I could feel a few parts of my body. I heard my heart beat really fast. Was i still alive? no it couln't have happend. Then i heard my heart stop. Well, i knew that i didn't survive or? Then i could feel my body again and i opened my eyes.

What i saw was spechless. I saw everything a hundred times better than before, i could hear everything and then i suddenly heard someone cought quiet. I turned around and there in front of me i saw one of the most beatiful men i have ever seen. He was pale and his face was perfect. And i could also smell his wonderful sent of vanilla. But what was weird was his eyes. They were the most beatiful green i have ever seen, they where deep green, with light green and the color was very bright. I just stood there with my mouth open. And he did to.

I thought i was going to blush and looked down, but the blush didn't come.

There, right in front of my feet layed the awful vampire Jared that i thought had killed me. He's whole body was black and still. And his eyes were terrified. What had happend to him? He was definitely dead. But vampire didn't look like this when they were dead? they couldn't die unless they were burned. I gasped and stepped back.

I realized that i was a vampire. But how? And why is the vampire dead?

And _He _only told me that the transformation felt like you were burning?

I looked up again and met the boy face. He was smiling. I smiled to, and walked to him.

" Hello, my name is Isabella Swan who are you?"

I couldn't believe it. Was that my voice i heard? That was so beatiful!

" Hello Isabella, my name is William Paxter, im really thankfull that you saved me" he said and smiled.

" Well saved and saved. Do you know what you are?" i said.

" Well, im not sure. A vampire?" he said, with a such beatiful voice that i almost melted.

" Well, yes" i said.

" What's wrong with your eyes?" he said

" what do you mean? They are read areyn't they?" i said.

" Uhm, no they'r not. They are Blue, so blue like the ocean. I haven't seen any beatiful than your eyes before" he said.

I gasped. WHAT? blue? Am i just dreaming or am i dead? Vampires eyes can't be blue! or can they?

" Weird, they are suppose to be red. And yours are green! it's like the eyes of the forest. It's very beatiful" i said and smiled.

Why the hell are our eyes this color?

" Well thank you, i think. I must say this. You look breathtaken. I haven't seen a more beatiful person than you. " he said, looking embarresed.

What? did this gourgous guy just tell me that?

" Well thank you, you look very beatiful too" i said.

Then i felt the burn in my throat.

" Im hungry, do you want to hunt? Im only going to hunt animals. what about you?" i said.

" I feel it to, it like, burn in my throat! Well i hunt what you hunt" he said and smiled again. His smile was adorable.

" Well okey then, let's go! " i said and took of.

I smelled something good a few miles and started to run. Everything were so easy. I almost flew away and i was even faster than _him_!

I heard something behind me and saw that it was William.

I saw two montain lions and jumped at them. I broke their necks and drank their blood. They didn't even react, it took a few seconds and then i was finished. Well that went fast.

" Are you finished?" i heard william say.

I turned around at him and said "Yes".

Then i looked down at my clothes and saw that they were my blood on it.

Well i did smelled good, i thought.

Then i got reminded that my truck where i had my clothes in was near us.

" Follow me, i'm just going to get some new clothes" i said to william and began to run to my truck.

And There it stood, like it did a couple of days ago.

When i was going to open the door to the truck i saw something flashing in the window. I saw a girl, no more like a woman. She was beatiful, no she was more than beatiful. This girl was even more stunning than rosalie, a lot more. This girl, looked perfect. She had brown long wavy/curly hair and pale skin. Her lips were in perfect shape, like her nose. And her eyes, well her eyes was so blue, more blue like the ocean. It was shocking beatiful. I just stared.

" You know, you don't have to stand there all day looking at yourself" i heard william laugh behind me.

And then i realised, this girl.

This girl, was me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well now bella is a beatiful vampire! **

**Check her out at my profile, and william and their eyecolour! **

**aaaaaaaaaaaaand, REVIEW! **

**Tell me, do you love it, hate it or want to puke on it?**

**Teeeell me so i know if im gonna work on it,or not! **

**Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy's! **

**I hope you liked chapter 2! **

**some of the words were spelled wrong and i know that, i forgot to look at it before i posted it, just so you know! **

**Some of you asked if this is an Bella and Edward story. **

**That's why i just put Bella there, because you never know! **

**But you Edward fans, don't loose your hope because you will see what happens! **

**It hurt me when i made Edward the evil guy in the start, but he wold get nicer againg later in the story. **

**I'm so longing for to write about when they are going to Forks! But that will take a while so :/**

**And thanks for the rewievs, i love them all :) **

**Here is chapter 3, read it and review! **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****---------**

Me and my family well, exept for Edward were out for a hunt when i got a vision.

_"Bella on her way to our house, smiling. She went to the frontdoor and opened it, she went upstairs to Edwards door and opened it. Then it all came fast. Edward in the bed kissing a girl, Tanya. Bellas tears, Bella screaming and Bellas yelling that she was going to leave for good." _

"NOOOOOO!" i roared.

"Alice? alice? what is it? what's hapend? what's wrong?" i heard Jasper yell.

I looked at him and he looked terrified.

Bella.. i whispered. At the same time that i fell to the ground.

"HE CAN'T DO THIS AGAIN, I WONT LET HIM!" i yelled.

Then the calmness reached me.

" Thanks Jasp, but it didn't help much" i said in a sad voice.

I heard the others run to me, and their eyes were full of concern.

"Are he going to leave her again?" Rosalie sad and snorted.

"No, worse. He cheated on her, right in front of her eyes" i sad in a

disgusted voice.

I heard gasps. Everyone was looking at me.

" WHAT! WITH WHO? HOW DARE HE DO THAT TO MY LITTLE SIS?" Emmet yelled.

" Tanya " i said.

They gasped, again.

" THAT LITTLE WHORE! i'm SO gonna rip her head off!" Rosalie snapped.

" ROSALIE. Don't use those words!" Esme said, ofcourse Esme would react on that. She couldn't stand those words.

" But everyone know that's true" Rosalie mumbled angrily.

"I think it's best that we run home now" Carlisle said. His eyes were full of madness.

" I think someone is in a lot of trouble" Emmet said.

_You bet he is! i thought._

We ran home fast, really fast.

I threw the door open and yelled.

" EDWARD CULLEN, IF YOUR NOT HERE IN TEN SECONDS YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT I'AM GOING TO DO TO YOU!"

I heard a laugh from upstairs.

A LAUGH? DID HE FUCKING LAUGH AT ME?

I saw edward go downstairs in human speed, when he had reached the livingroom he smirked and said.

" And if i didn't? What were you going to do, Alice?"

Oh no, he didn't just said that. I growled at him.

" I.." carlisle interrupted my sentence, then he said in a irritated voice.

" Son, don't talk to your sister like that! And you better tell me what's going on"

" What?" Edward said.

" You know very well what i'm talking about, Edward. And i must tell you, i'm very dissapointed at you."

" Well i'm sorry father that you feel in that way, but i wouldn't say that i regret my actions, because i don't " he said, with no regret in his voice.

"But I'm really sorry that she found out about it in that way, i really am Carlisle." he said.

" And did you think about us? huh? did you? did you think about how you treated my best friend? AND SHE IS LEAVING BECAUSE OF YOU!" i snapped at him.

Then Tanya came downstairs and wrapped her arms around Edwards body.

" Hi everybody!" she said and smirked at me and Rose.

I Just stood there with a furious look at my face. And if looks could kill, i definitely had killed her.

" Please Carlisle, can i kill her? I can't stand this girl" Rosalie said.

Edward growled at her, and Tanya just stood there with a satisfied smile on her face.

" No Rosalie, you can't. We are going to deal with this like adults." Carlisle said.

" What were you thinking edward? You betrayed Bella, with _that? _You've lost your mind broe." Jasper said.

" Don't tell me what i should do! Im sick that all of you, which is called my family always tell me what i should do and not do. And you know what? I'm sick of it. I'm leaving!" Edward yelled.

Everyone was shocked.

" Son, i think that you need to consider that for a while. Don't jump in to anything to fast." Carlisle said.

" No, i know what i'am doing. I've already packed my belongings. Come on Tanya let's go." he said and started to walk at the door.

" Let him go, i don't want him here anyway. Now he have destroyed our lives twice!" Rosalie yelled.

" Rosalie, that's your brother!" Esme said.

" No, not any moore" Rosalie said and ran upstairs.

I started to search for Bella in the future, to know where she was going so i could stop her. But i couldn't see her. It was all black when i tried.

" Somethings wrong, i can't see bella!" i cried.

"What? Are you sure?" everyone murmed with worried voices.

" I'll bet she is with those, _those_ wolfs" Edward snorted.

" Probably, i don't blame her. I will check again later" i murmed.

" Don't. She is not in our lives any moore. Im leaving now, i don't know when and if i ever come back home." Edward said.

And then Tanya and Edward ran to his car and drove away.

**BPOV**

I really couldn't realize that is was me in the window. Booring, normal looking Bella has became a perfect creature!

_"He should se me now. _i thought. _Or no, he isn't in your life anymoore bella, just understand that!" i thought._

I couldn't care less. I'm going to be a new Bella and leave all of them and everything that happend behind me.

I turned around to face William again.

" Well, that's was on time! i thought you were going to stare in that window the whole day!" he said and ended with a crooked smile.

That was exactly the same smile that _he_ always did, my favourite smile. The corners of my mouth went down.

" Why do you look so sad?" he said with an concerned expression.

" That's a long story" i said quietly.

" Well Bella, we have nothing but time. Havn't we?"

My mouth corners went up a little bit. He was right, we had eternity now. Well, best i get this overwith now so i don't have to bring it up later.

" Well sitt down, im going to tell you a story about myself"

He nodded and then sat on the ground. Well i knew that we actually don't need to sit down or anything, but it's a human habit.

I told him everything. The first time i came to forks, the first time in biology, when he saved me in port angeles, when i confronted him about what he was, we in love, james, my birthday, he leaving, i left to Volterra, He proposed and then the cheating.

He sat in silence the whole time and just nodded a few times. When i told him about the cheating his eyes went angry, but he didn't interrupt me. When i was done he looked at me and said.

" Damn bella, that's not an easy life you have lived the past 2 years. But i must tell you something. If we ever run at him, im so going to kill him. I don't know how any guy could treat an such a beatiful and kind women like you"

" Thanks William" i said and hugged him, and when i did. It felt, well it felt good, not like it did with _him_. But good. I felt safe.

" Your welcome beatiful" he said, and did the crooked smile again, that now belonged to William.

" Well what should we do now? I know we can't go home, but i will miss them." he said, with a sad face.

" So do i" i said.

" Well i don't know. We have no where to go i guess" i said contemplative.

I thought about the Cullens. We can't go there, it would be to hard and they didn't even want me there. One other place came in to my mind. Volterra.

" I think we should go to the Volturi" i said.

" Who's that?" he said confused.

" They're the ones that rule over the vampires, they are like kings. But they have a guard with gifted vampires so we should be careful" i said.

" Well okey, i follow your footsteps. If that's ok with you ofcourse?"

he said slight emberrased.

" Ofcourse, i would be honered." i said with a smile.

" Good" he said with a grin. " Let's get going then Bells!"

" Bells, hm i like that name" i said with a smile.

"Well, Bells?" he said

" Yes?" i said wondering

"Try to catch me, if you can ofcourse.." William said with an evil smile.

And then he started to run. I Followed him and took a jump, i flew away in the air and landed right in front of him and smiled.

" How did you get there?" he sad with his mouth almost hanging down the chest.

" Well" i said with an nonchalant voice. " I guess i'm a little moore flexibel than you are" i said with a smirk.

"Don't be so sure about that!" he said and then he stood behind me and whispered in my ear " I think you should take that sentence back"

"How? What? I didn't even see you!" i said shocked.

He just stood there with a huge grin on his face.

I started to wonder about one thing. What if we have any gifts?

" I wonder if we have any gifts" i said.

" Gifts?" he said confused.

" Oh, i forgot to tell you about that. Well some vampires have a gift."

" What kind of gifts?" he said intressted.

" Well some vampires, ofcourse not everyone have some sort of gift. They can do things that normal peoples don't"

" What do you mean? Do you know someone who has a gift?"

" Yes, Cullens" i said fast. It really hurt to say their names.

" Everyone? What could they do?" he said

" No, just three of them. Jasper is an empath, he can control and sense others feelings. And then we have Alice, well Alice can se the future. But only if someone have made a decision. And _he, _he can read minds.."

He stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"HE COULD READ YOUR MINDS?" he yelled.

I smiled.

" No, every mind. Exept mine."

" Oh, cool! I wonder if i have a gift, that would be awsome!" he said.

" Yeah well if we have, we will figure out what sooner or later" i said.

" Well i think that we should get going, but first i must do something" i said.

I ran to the place were the dead vampire layed and burned his body with a lightner i had in my pocket. In a few seconds he had turned to ashes.

" William, before we go to the volturi i think that we should come up to some other names that we could use if we meet another vampires. I think that would be for the best."

" Okey that's fine with me. Hello, my name is David. What yours my dear?" he said and laughed and reached out to tuch my hand.

His laugh was like music in my ears, and i love music. A lot.

" Hello David. My name is Emily, but you could call me Em" i said with a smile and shoke his hand.

" Okey Emily, let's go!"

We ran for a few days, because we couldn't take the plane. Ofcourse because we are newborns. Who know what would have happend then? And we didn't have passports, well i had but not William. And i guess that it wouldn't have been such a good idea for us to travel in our real names. Because by now Charlie would have start a search in the whole Washington after me.

We had traveled a few days, running around and trying to know eatch other. Me and William had came very close already. He had everything. He actually made me feel happy, and i didn't even think about _them_ all the time. There actually were some attraction between us. He didn't feel like a brother,neither a real mate. But it was definitely something there. We had also decide that we were going to use his last name, Paxton and we were mates. You never know what weird vampires that were out there and it was good to be prepared if someone asks. I don't want the Cullens to know i'm a vampire. Not yet anyway, maybe in 100 years or so. Our thirst wasn't a problem, we actually are very good to control it. Surprisely good. We were a couple of miles outside of Alaska when we smelled something.

" What's that smell? Is it a vampire?" William said. We hadn't meet an other vampire yet.

" I guess, well i think we should check it out" i said and started to run to the direction the smell was at.

I stopped right infront a man. He had black hair and golden brown eyes like the _them_. He was beatiful.

I felt something strange happen with my body. I felt my dead heart beat one time. What did just happend?

" I felt my heart beat one time, that's weird right?" William said in a quiet voice so only i could hear him.

" That's happend to me too" i said back.

The man just stood there in shock with his mouth almost hanging down his knees. I started to laugh a little. When he didn't react i cought a bit.

" Excuse me" i said with a smile " I'm I.. ehm Emily, and this is my mate David." i said and pointed at William. He nodded and smiled. "Who are you?"

He stood almost in the same position like he did a couple of minutes ago. And he just stared at us. After a while he shoke his head and answered us.

" I'm sorry i just stared at you, but your eyes..how?.. and your powers.. you are so powerful, he mumled. "It's nice to mee you, I'am Eleazar Denali" he said after a while. " I live here in Alaska with my family."

My body tensed. But i couldn't show any emotions because i didn't want him to know who i really was.

Denali, like Tanya Denali. This was the Eleazar. Carlisle had talked about him a few months ago. I knew he had a gift. I remembered that he could see other vampires gifts.

" Could i ask you something?" Eleazar said.

" Ofcourse, anything" i said with a smile.

" What are you?" he said, looking almost confused.

" Ehm, vampires?" I said astonished.

" Yeah i know that. But it also must be something else, i have ever in my whole existens, which is long, seen something that look like you two do. I'm just fascinated" he said and smiled.

" And i also must say, your beauty.. There's no words for it! You are truly something special." he looked at us, like he adored us or something.

" Well we don't know, we just woke up like this." i said.

I didn't want to tell him about the weird things that had happend. At first my transformation with the ice and water, and the vampire that was dead and black.

" I think i know someone who would be delightful to see you." he mumled.

I knew he meant Aro, but what was so special about us?

And then he continued and said.

" I actually have a gift that tells what other vampires gift are."

Duh, i knew that.

" Do you want to know your gifts?"

" Hell yeah" William said with a huge grin on his face.

" What do you mean about gifts? Do you mean that we have more powers than one?" i said confused.

He nodded. " Actually you have a several. I haven't seen this kind of gift before. You to are copyiers. You copy others powers."

" Wow" i said.

"Cool!" William said with a smile.

" But both of you also have an other gift, you Emily have a shield and it's very strong, i can only see that the shield is mental. That means that others peoples gifts that is mental doesn't work on you. But it's also possible that it can be physical."

Then he looked over to David and said.

"And you David has also a own gift. You are a mind reader. But just when you want to. And you two also have some kind of bond to each other. I think you two can communicate to each other in your minds. And because you two are copiers, we can call it copy cats, you have eatch others gifts as well. But Emilys shield is stronger than the shield you have and the same as you mind reading because it usally is your own gift. But you can't read each others minds because of the shield, just communicate when you want."

I stood there completely astonished. Also did William.

" Wow, that was a lot" William spit out after a while.

" But i don't know how the transforing works, but i see that you now also have my gift. Did you feel something when you came near me?" he said.

" I don't know, or we both felt our heart beat one time. It felt really weird!" i said.

" Well, i think we have an answer at that question now" Eleazar said and laughed.

And we both laughed too.

Then we both heard and felt someone near us. We looked behind Eleazar and saw a vampire girl with long black curly hair, and with the same eye color as Eleazar, ofcourse she was very beatiful.

She walked to us in human speed and when she

looked up at me and William she gasped.

i felt my heart beat again, that ment that she has a gift. I wonder what that is.

She just stood there with a wide mouth like Eleazar did when he first saw us.

I thought it could be fun to try my new gift, the mind reading. I concentraded at the girl thoughts and then i heard it.

_"OH MY GOSH, who are they? And a better question, what are they? Their eyes, how could they be green and blue?"_

Then she looked at me.

_.good. she is so beatiful! Everything about her is so perfect! I haven't seen such a good looking person before.. She could get every guy she wants! And her blue eyes they are so cool and beatiful! If i only could look like her.. _

Then she looked at William, and i couldn't blame her of what she thought.

_Oh my god, he's so gourgous! Or moore like perfect! He looks like a damn _

_god! And his eyes, oh my god, they are so beatiful! Damn i can't look away from him! And i thought Edward was perfect, he is nothing compared to this guy. I wonder if they're together?.._

I felt a sting of hurt in my body when she sad _his_ name, ofcourse she had met him. Obviously he was dating Tanya now.

Oh let it go Bella, i thought. I checked her thoughts again.

_Oh shit i haven't said anything yet haven't i? They probably think that i'm some weird girl who is staring at them. But who could not stare? Say something Alyssa, now! _

" Ehm, Hi! Iam Alyssa"

" Hi Alyssa, My name is Emily and this is my mate."

I looked over to David.

" David, nice to meet you" he said with a crooked smile.

I listened at Alyssas thoughts again.

_damn they were together.. but what was i expecting? Ofcourse they are together. Oh his smile is adorable!_

I tried to communicate with William in our minds, to check out if it worked.

_" I think someone has a crush on you" i said and laughed._

William looked shocked of my little message and i laughed in his mind.

_" Funny bellsi!" he thought back._

This was so cool, i think that i'm going to enjoy this gift.

Eleazar looked over to us and started to talk again.

" Well, this is our newest member. We ran into her a couple of months ago. And as you probably felt she has a gift too, she can teleport her self."

wow! this was perfect if we want to go to volterra, we could just teleport us there.

" That's great" i said with a crooked smile.

"Yes it surely is. And now i would love to invite you to my home, so you can meet my family. If you don't mind?" Eleazar said kindly.

" That would be.." William started to respond to him, but i interrupted him.

" Unfortunalety we can't, we are going to catch a flight in a couple of hours.. but we will surely visit another time, if that's okey with you?"

i said quickly.

_" what? why can't we meet them?" _william thought in my mind.

_" actually .. it's Tanyas family. She lives with the Denalis, i think he is there" i thought sadly_

_"Oh, i see. I'm sorry hun." he thought back_

"Yeah, i totally forgot it. My bad" William said and pulled his hand through his hair.

_" Oh my gosh he is so hot! And when he put his hand through his hair, that perfect hair .. I so wished that they could go to our home so that they other could see them, but i don't think Tanya would have been so happy about it though.. Well look at this girl and you know why." Alyssa thought._

That made me giggle a bit.

Alyssa looked confused at me when she heard that.

" Uhm, can i ask what's so funny?" she said.

" Ehm,well i can read minds you know.." i said with a small grin.

_" WHAT? please not another one! How embarrassing! And thoose stuff i thought about her boyfriend, oh no." _

Then William started to giggle to. He had probably red her mind too.

" He also read minds" i said smiling and pointed at William.

" Oh my" she said and put her hand over her mouth.

" Well it's okey! No harm done here, you didn't know. And i can't blame you though, my boy has that affect on people" i said and blinked to her with my eye.

" I i i im glad you thought it in that way" she stuttered.

I smiled at her.

" Alyssa, can i ask you how your gift is working? Do you just think of a place to teleport to or do you have to been there before?" i said intrerested.

" I can teleport wherever i want to, i just have to think about the place and think the name" she said, sounded proud.

" What a nice gift i must say, it must have come handy" i said to her.

" If it have? it have probably saved my life a couple of times" she said with a grin on her face.

" I bet it has. Actually we should hunt right now and then we probably should be heading to the airport. I'm sorry we cant visit you family Eleazar and Alyssa but i'm sure we will run into each other another time. It was really nice to meet you though." i said politly.

" The pleasure is ours. Visit any time you want and we would be happy to greet you. And i will surely be very interested of thoose gifts of yours. And until we meet again, take care." Elezar said, and Alyssa nodded.

I looked over at William and he smiled at me.

" Thank you, Bella are you ready?" William said.

" Yeah, goodbye. See you another time." i said to them both and smiled.

" Goodbye" they both said in unison.

I took Williams hand in mine and we started to run. I started to think about our conversations with the vampires we've just met. There were so many questions before that's now had been answered. And our gifts, they are not bad! We are really going to be powerful if we meet another gifted vampires.

Then i stopped running.

" Why did you stop?" Wiliam said wondering.

"Why don't we just teleport us in to Volterra? That would be awsome! And to see their faces would be priceless" i said bouncing up and down. I really acted like Alice, weird.

" Yeah it would be awsome to suprise them, we should do that! But ehm Bella, just if you stop bouncing up and down. You are almost starting to creep me out."

I stopped to bounce and he started to laugh loud.

" And what is so funny?" i snaped at him.

" You should had seen your face honey, with your pouting lips when i said that. It was so cute! And don't snap at me, it doesn't work my dear." he sad and continued to laugh.

" Whatever!" i said and ignored his laugh.

"Are we going to teleport us or not? I don't have all day" i said impatient.

" No we don't, we have eternity Bella so i think we should hurry up" he said ironicly.

" You have a such sense of humour William Paxton"

" Hehe, actually i have" he said with a grin of his face.

" Come over here so we can teleport us together." i said.

He went beside me.

" Hold my hand, and i think of where we are going, and it would be fine, i guess"

" Sure, your wish is my law"

We held each others hands and i closed my eyes and started to think about the big room in Volterra, there they used to be, i think.

I felt the wind blew around us and in the next second i opened my eyes. And there in front of me i saw three men with black cloaks stand completely still and with different expressions on their faces.

I felt their gifts come in to my body and my heart started to beat two times.

Then i slowly began to walk towards them with Williams hand in mine. I stopped a few meters before them, locked my eyes with Aros which i new was the leader here and then i opened my mouth.

" Hello Aro, It's nice to meet you again" i said and finished with a smirk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what do you think? **

**Please REVIEW! **

**I want at least 10 reviews :) **

**And i'm sorry it hasn't hapend so much yet, but it's coming i promise! **

**And i loved your reviews, just one review makes such a difference!**

**And i just smile when i read them :D **

**Thank you so much! / Mrscullenofsweden**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for the reviews! **

**49 reviews on only 3 chapters, that's GREAT! **

**I love to hear you opinions!**

**This is a really long chapter! And I haven't read it so it maybe is a bit of a mess but I hope you endure it!**

**20 PAGES!**

**But from now on I'm going to write a little bit shorter chapters!**

**I'm so sorry for the bad update but i had spring break last week so i have been busy. sorry!**

**I don't own Twilight or the characters. To bad.**

**15 days left to NEW MOON!**

**aaaaaaaaand here is Chapter 4! ENJOY**

Their expressions were priceless. They just stood there in shock and stared at us. They didn't even move or say anything for about three minutes.

Wasn't this a little bit excessively? Or maybe not, i should probably have done the same if i saw our eye color. But at this time it was a rather annoying, but i guess I'm suppose to get use to it, i guess that would be every vampires reaction.

Then i got bored of that they just stared, well lets get some action in here.

Now i played a little bit cocky. It was about time Aro had respect for someone else beside Marcus and Caius.

I looked down at my nails and raised my eyebrow at them and then i started to talk.

" You know, we could stand here all day and look at the birds or we could talk to each other"

Then they had their first reaction in what, like five minutes? I thought this was the scary rulers of our kind, but they were even worse than the Denali's when it came to "how long you could glare at the different vampires".

" How.. what are you? who? how do you know my name?" Aro stuttered and his voice almost cracked. I could tell he was nervous. He probably should be, we could easily take down his little guard if we ran into more gifted vampires.

" Well Aro now I'm a little bit sad that you don't remember me, you see it wasn't such a long time ago since we last saw each other. I thought you should have been glad that i'm a vampire now, so you didn't have to visit to check me out. But maybe i was wrong."

Aro just stared at me and i saw that he was trying to puzzle in his mind who i was. When he stood there thinking i looked at the other leaders.

" And hello Marcus and Cius, that's you name, right?"

They just nodded and looked over at Aro who by now had remembered who i was. He gasped. He just looked surprised and unwitting, also confused. Then he opened his mouth and looked me straight in the eyes.

" Isabella, that's you?"

Both Cius and Marcus gasped and also looked confused. They both remembered the fragile human that was the only one that Aros power didn't work on.

I smiled at him, he did remember me.

" Yes Aro, that's me. Nice to see you again. " i smiled

" What are you? And how?"

Then he looked over at William and continued.

" And who is he? And what's up with your eyes?

And were are the Cullens?" he said, again confused.

I laughed and answered his questions.

But i felt pain in my dead heart when he said that last sentence.

" Well Aro, i guess you should know I'm a vampire by now. You know i think you are one too" i said ironically. William giggled, and Aro looked irritated that someone dared to humiliate him. And then i continued.

" Like i said, I'm a vampire and so is William here beside me" i said and took his hand in mine. " But our transformation wasn't like the regular ones, but that story could we talk about a little bit later. William and i was changed at the same time, and we have been hanging together since. Eh well, that's not quite long thought. We was changed by a week ago, i think"

Aro opened his mouth to probably ask another question but i threw my hand up to silence him.

" Aro, it's rude to interrupt anyone that's talking. Didn't your mommy tell you that?" i said and smirked. Then i continued again.

" And we don't know why our eyes is in this colors, but hopefully we figure it out sometime. Maybe it is something wrong with us" i said and laughed.

" And about the Cullens, i prefer that we don't talk about them at all. The only word i can tell you is, i detest them. They all make me sick. Well just say it ended upp badly. And since we from now on are going to live together i hope, i think we never should say their name again, ok?"

_" oh, someone is bad today. Go girl!" _ i heard William think in my mind.

Aro looked at us up and down, then for the first time i heard Cius speak.

" Why do you think that we want you in our guard?" he said and had the expression that he thought he was the king in the whole world or something.

" I think you would be very interested in what we are going to be capable of" i said and smirked.

" They have a such strong bond to each other, but in which relationship i can't tell." Marcus mumbled.

" And what's that you are capable of?" Aro said and raised his eyebrow.

" Well just say that we are gifted" William said.

Aro looked over at him and asked

" And what gift would that be?"

He looked back at me and i started speaking.

" We are Copiers, but we call us copy cats, just a inside joke you see. We copy other vampires gifts, we just have to come near them and then we have their gift. We also have our own gift outside of the copies. I have a shield, that's probably why you couldn't read my mind when i was human. It's a mental shield that means that i can shield my self, and probably others, to block other mental gifts. I haven't tried to shield others yet but i think that's a possibility, i also think that it could be a physical one but I'm not sure yet. I have to find out that one later. William here has also his own gift apart from the Copy. He is a mind reader, but not in the annoying way that he hears minds all the time, it's just whenever he wants to. And because we both are copiers we have each other gifts too, the only difference is that my shield is stronger than his and the same in his power, he can read minds a few miles longer away than i do and it's more controlled. And we can also communicate with our minds to each other in some different way, maybe that's because we were changed at almost the same time by the same vampire. We ran into Eleazar and another girl in the Denali coven and he told this to us. So we also have his gift and the girls, that is to teleport. That's how we came here. And now we have your gift Aro and also Marcus."

All their jaws hanged open. I could see in their eyes that they were impressed.

" Are you trying to catch some flies?" i said and giggled, William did to.

After a while they closed their mouths. Aro opened it again but couldn't get a sound out of it. But after a while we heard his voice again.

" Cius, Marcus come here." he said and took their hands to se what they thought about it.

I thought i could listen to their thoughts.

_" If we have they on our guards we would be unstoppable. No one could ever harm us!" _Cius thought.

_" What a strong bond. What a powerful ones" Marcus thought_

_" We would be complete with them! But i wonder if they would be loyal to us, maybe they want to take over the Volturi!" Aro thought._

" Aro you don't have to worry, we wont harm you. Or take over the Volturi.

We just want to have a place to stay, we have no where to go. And we could probably do some work here." i said like an answer on their questions.

They just nodded at each other.

" Isabella and William, you are the most powerful ones i have ever seen or have heard of, you are one of a kind. We would be delightful to have you here on our guard. Lets hear you story and then you should meet the rest of the guard."

" Thank you Aro, but we have a few requests. We would like to hunt animals, if that's okay. We haven't taste human blood yet, we are very good of control our thirst, for newborns. And i don't want anyone know that's my name is Isabella except the guard of course. And the Cullens is ever going to know anything about me except for when i want to. And that would probably not be in the following 100 years. Well that's about it, do you have something more to say William?"

"Now I'm fine. I just would like a nice car and I'm happy." he said with a grin on his face.

" Well that's not going to be a problem Isabella and William. And now that you're in the guard, you are going to have unlimited with money. You should probably have your cards by tomorrow, you could buy what ever you wants. And after you've met the guards we should take care of your rooms and things like that, but now please tell me what happened."

" Before i do that, Please don't call me Isabella, or Bella."

Aro thought for a while.

" Then Belle it is, that's okay?

" Yeah, i like it" i said and smiled.

Then for the first time i saw Aro smile.

I told him all about what happened with Edward and Tanya, that i left and that i found William bitten in the woods. I told him that i wanted to die instead of William and that i hurt myself so that my blood could destract the vampire.

An then that he bite me, but that my transformation were different then what i had heard of. The fire and after that the water. And i also told them about the dead vampire that was all black. They listened and nodded the whole time but when i told them about the black vampire they gasped.

Then William told them his story, that he was out hiking and suddenly the vampire was there and bit him and that he saw me there. And about his painful change. But his change were not the same as mine. He first felt the burning pain, like he was in a fire like i did. Then he felt like he was buried under ground and then grew up, then he woke up from the change.

When we had told them this they just looked confused, this hadn't happened to another vampire before.

" Perhaps your eye color is from your transformations since you Belle had water in it, like blue. And you William was underground and grew like a plant, maybe that's why your eyes are green." Marcus said after a while.

Well that made sense actually, the best theory yet.

" Very clever Marcus" i said and smiled at him.

I think I'm going to like Marcus here, he doesn't seem like he's such a power controller like Cius and Aro.

" Well now when we know your story you are going to meet the guards, and then get your rooms. Put on this." Aro said and threw two black robes at us.

" Thank you Aro." we said in unison.

" Marcus, please tell the guard to come here" Aro said.

We put on the robes so it hid our faces. A few minutes later the guard came in the room. There was Jane, alec, Demetri, Felix and about ten others i didn't knew the name of.

I felt my heart beat a lot of times. It meant that we had a lot of new gifts.

" What can we do for you masters?" a little beautiful girl sad. I could never forget who that little evil which was, Jane.

They hadn't notice us yet, but when Aro pointed at us they all turned.

" Who are they?" she said irritated.

" They are our new secret guard" Aro told them.

They all looked at each other, and Jane snorted.

" And who are they?" Jane said.

Looked like she was in charge here.

"Well let them introduce them selves" Aro said and looked at us.

_" I think we should do it one at a time" William said in my mind. _

_**" Yeah that will be awesome, you can do it first if you want to" **_

_" Yeah thanks Belle. This would be fun."_

He stepped one foot forward and took of his robe.

" Hi everybody, I'm William. Nice to meet you!" he said with a grin

Well their reactions were the same as the others. They just glared with dropped jaws.

I used my mind reading.

_" oh my gosh he's so gorgeous! His eyes .. and his fully lips so kissable ... " from a girl i never had seen before. _

_" look at this dude, what's up with his eyes?" _

_" He should win the contest 50 sexiest male vampires by the year easy" A girl i think was called Chelsea._

_" He's HOT!" the little which Jane thought_

_" Oh my his eyes! He sounds cool though, a new friend maybe"? Felix thought. _

_" Shit! He looks powerful.. " Alec thought. _

And the thoughts continued with the rest.

After a while they closed their mouths and william told them a little about him self. But he didn't tell them which powers he had. After he was finished the all looked over to me.

_" Maybe it's one more hot boy!" a girl thought, which i now could tell her name was Natalie._

" I'm, sorry but I'm not a boy Natalie" i said and laughed.

" What? how did you?" She looked over at me confused.

" Mind reading, one of my powers. I tell you about it later. But first I have to

reviel myself, don't i? " i said.

" One of them?" Alec gasped.

" Yeah we have a several, but if you don't mind I'm going to introduce myself now Alec"

_" What? A several? And how did she new my name?" Alec thought._

" I have as a matter of fact met some of you before, but in a bit other circumstances. My name is Isabella, but call me Belle" I said and took of my robe.

They gasped and glared in shock.

_" What the hell? is that the human?" Jane cried in her mind_

_" oh my GOD, she is so damn hot. She look so damn sexy" - Demetri_

William growled at him. I guess he listened to their thoughts too.

_" She's so beautiful" - Chelsea_

_  
" Blue eyes, what's wrong with them? She is so beautiful though" - Alec_

_" I can't look away from her face." - Another girl_

_" okay she is beautiful , but what's so special about her, she can't be as powerful as me." - Jane_

_" Damn that was a hot one, i wonder what she looks like naked" - Felix_

William growled at that too.

_" What doesn't he like some competition?" - Felix_

The other minds was similar like this.

_" Lets se if she can stand my power, i must show her who's the boss around here." - Jane_

I felt that she tried to use her power on me, but because my shield it didn't work. I Smirked at her.

_" What the hell? she should shriek in pain right now" - Jane_

I thought that i should do a little joke.

I used her power, and my new one on Felix and he shrieked in pain on the ground.

Then i stopped and after a while he got up.

"What the hell Jane? Why did you do that?" he yelled at her

" W-what? I didn't do that, I promise!" She cried out

"And who else could it be? " he yelled at her and looked like he was going to rip her to shreds.

Then Jane cried in pain like Felix had, now she knows how her power feel on others. Just a little pay back then what happened the other time i was in Volterra. Then i stopped and she was trembling and stood up after a while.

I laughed a bit and she looked at me.

" Don't you dare try to use your gift on me again Jane, then you should probably know what happens at this point. But i hope we could be friends at some point though" i said

" It was you?" Jane said and looked confused at me.

" Yes it was. And Felix, please don't try to undress me in your mind again." i said and smiled at him.

Everyone looked at him and laughed, and if he could blush he would by now.

" Sorry belle" he said and looked down.

" Now we should probably tell you about our gifts." We told them the same thing that we told the others. They all were really impressed, but i could feel that some of them were a bit jealous, special Jane.

And then the others introduced them selves, and told us about their gifts but we already knew some of them. There were Nate, he was tall with a muscular body. He had blond short hair and a perfect shaped face. He was gorgeous. His gift were telekinesis. Brandon is around 22 years old and are also muscular and is tall, but not as tall as Nate. He has brown hair and can turn invisible. Then it is Kristen, she has a curvy but thin body with black wavy hair. She look stunning and she can change her appearance. And Rachel is a girl with long blond hair with perfect face, with fully lips and are around my age and can control fire. Jennifer is also blond with straight hair down her shoulders, and about one year younger than me, she can control the weather. Isak is around seventeen and has light brown straight hair and thick lashes. He can hide the sparkling in his skin in the sun. Then it's Eric. He has blond straight hair in a back slick down his neck and topaz eyes, he is really good looking. And he can hide his scent or change it.

Natalie is a girl with curling dark brown hair and high cheekbones and a smashing body. She is a mind controller. And then it's Sophia. She has long light brown hair in perfect curls down her back. She is around my age. Her gift is to actually fly.

And then we have Jonathan. He has messed honey blond hair and have very beautiful eyes, actually they are topaz and he's a vegetarian like his brother Eric. He is 20 years old and is a shape shifter. And at least there is Chelsea. She has wavy strawberry blond hair and big fully lips. And she is a physical shield.

And of course all of them has high cheekbones, perfectly shaped noses, fully lips, pale skin and the guys have perfect muscular bodies and the girls has bodies like models.

**( PIC ON EVERYONE ON MY PROFILE AND ON BELLA AND WILLIAM.)**

They were all very welcoming to us, except Jane that is. I could easy see that she holds something against me. But i hope that she's coming around after a while. Since I'm going to be living here now i would prefer that i could be friends with everybody. That would make everything so much easier, since we also are going to work together. I chatted with everybody a bit. I already had a few favorites. Sophia was very kind and a bit shy. She seemed like the friend you can trust. And she thought that it was really cool that i could use her gift, she had longed for a friend to fly with. Rachel was the opposite. She was very bouncy and happy, she was very alike a pixie i once knew. But she was also very kind and thoughtful. She told me that it was great that there was a girl that holds more power then her. She was the newest member of the guard and the others were a bit afraid of her. Who would blame them; she could burn them into ashes in an instant if they got on her bad side. And since i now hold that power to, she thought it was so great that she could have a friend that wasn't afraid of her. Jonathan interested me a lot. He was mysterious and he didn't speak very much but i could tell that we were going to be great friends, i had that feeling.

William did already get a long with all the boys. They were planning to catch up later. William was a twist of all the young Cullen boys. He was funny, energy, but also calm, kind, protective and loving. So anyone couldn't do anything but love him. When he was going to catch up with the boys i was going to catch up with the girls to try to know them better.

Since we hadn't any belongings except for a few, the girls said that we should go shopping tomorrow for our new rooms and new clothes.

They showed us to our new rooms and my room was huge. It was more like an apartment. They were 3 huge windows which were from the floor up to the sealing. It was all white and the roof was high. There were two doors and one was to the bedroom, the bedroom was perfect. It was black and white and very well done. And, huge. I walked in on of the room in the bedroom, which was the bathroom. There were a huge shower, a Jacuzzi and every detail was in gold. It looked really expensive. It even was an toilet there. But I actually didn't need that one. No one here does so I thought it was quite unnecessary to have it.

" Do you like it?" Rachel asked behind me.

" No, I love it!" I squealed. "but It's more like an apartment than a room"

" Yeah, I know. You know we are rich then why don't we use it?" Rachel bounced beside me.

Okay, this girl was Alice nr 2 I thought and smiled.

Rachel dragged me to another room and I just stood there narrowing my brows.

" It's this really necessary?" I asked here pointing in the room where there was a closet almost as big as my bedroom.

" Uh, yeah? We are going to shop so much for you Bells!" she squealed and grinned.

" I guess I have to endure it." I walked back in to the bedroom where almost all the other girl stood.

"We are SO going to have a slumber party!" Jennifer cried out.

" Yes, everybody meets in my room in ten minutes." Natalie said.

I went outside my room and saw William standing next to the wall. Wow, he really looked hot.

" Hey sweetheart, What's up?"

" Hi William! Not much, we girls are going to have a slumber party. What about you guys?"

" We are going to do guy stuffs, you know play some games and some pranks and stuffs like that. The guys are really cool actually, how are the girls?"

" Well it sounds nice! They're fine, I haven't talked to some yet, but they are really nice."

" That's good, but you always have me beside you, you know that right?"

" Yeah and so do you William" I said and smiled at him. He smiled back with that gorgeous crooked smile.

" Great Bellsi. I'm happy you brought me here, thank you."

" Yeah me to, now we actually have somewhere to stay and to know other vampires than us."

" Yeah, so we don't get tired of each other" he said and blinked with his eye.

" that's right, but I would probably never got bored at you" I said and if i could blush, I' would by now.

" Me neither. Want to hunt later?"

" Yeah I would love to." I looked over and saw Rachel wink at me.

" I should probably go now, but se you later in a few hours?"

" Yeah, I meet you back here in around five hours?"

"Sure" I said and smiled.

He walked over to me and kissed me on my cheek and whispered in my ear;" See you later beautiful!" He said and walked away.

I just stood there and at the same time I felt a shiver down my spine.

I didn't notice Rachel behind me until she screamed In my ear.

" BUUU" she screamed

I flew out In the air at the same time I screamed.

" What the hell Rachel?" I yelled at her

At the same time she was rolling around the floor laughing.

When she was finished with her laughing she stood up and it looked like tears of joy in her eyes, I could be angry at this girl. No one could.

" You looked a little lost, or maybe someone dazzled you?" she said and had a huge grin on her face.

" Funny Rach, really"

" WIE I have a nick name! And by the way, I love it" she squealed

" We should be going" I mumbled

" you don't go to slumber party wearing your ordinary clothes Belle, here wear this!" And she threw me a sexy night gown. It was dark blue and mid tight, and a very low cut in the front. It looked like something the girls in Victoria secret wear.

" Really Rachel? It's just us girls, why do I have to wear this sexy piece?"

Actually I was embarrassed, this was definitely nothing old Bella would wear.

" Duh Belle, the guys are probably going to check out on us later and don't you want to look good in front of them?"

Actually I didn't care. But I didn't told her that. I had told to myself to let the old Bella behind me. I was Belle now. It's time to change, maybe someone would love me then.

" Fine, wait a minute."

I ran to my bathroom and put it on in about one minute. Then I looked back at me in the mirror. It really looked good, the color really suits me.

There were not only my face and hair that had changed since my change, my body had defiantly too. My legs were much longer and skinnier, but not to skinny. I have to say they were perfect, actually the whole body was. It looked like a supermodels and I didn't even needed the retouching.

My body had the curves in the right places and my breast was bigger, but not to big and had a perfect form. My hair was a bit longer and thicker, and the it looked good all the time, even when I had hunt or something else.

I ran back to Rachel and I saw that she had changed her clothes too. She had the same dress like me, but in red. That really suited her blonde hair. She was gorgeous.

" Look at you Belle! You would have made all supermodels jealous if they saw you!"

" Thanks Rach, you look great too" I said embarrassed.

She smiled.

" We should hurry up, everyone Is waiting"

On our way we met some of the boys of the squad. They

Whistled and told us that they were coming over later. One of them was William, he just stared at me with a dropped jaw and he looked like he was drooling, they all were. We just giggled and walked away.

We ran over to Natalie's room and everyone was sitting in her room waiting for us, except Jane she wasn't there. I actually were glad that she wasn't. She was the only one that knew who I was before and who I were with then. And I didn't think that she has told anyone. They sat on in a circle on the ground. When they saw us Natalie raised her voice and said.

"Finally, we sad 10 minutes, not 50" she snorted.

" Natalie, pretty girls always come late. Don't you know that?" Rachel said and looked back at her.

I got a feeling that Natalie was going to be a little bit bitchy to me.

" Whatever, let's begin! Tell us a little bit about yourself Isabella"

" Please call me Belle. What do you want to know?"

This time Rachel asked.

" Tell me about when you were human, how were you in high school? Any boyfriends? How was your friends? Tell us!" she bounced up and down squealing.

" Well, I was the only child. My parents divorced when I was very young and I lived in Phoenix with my mother until I was seventeen. My mum remarried and I decided to live with my father. I was never the popular type. I had a few friends and were not the social type, I never wanted to be. When I moved to my father, which is in a very small town I was in the center of the school because I was new. I found a few decent friends and I met this, _guy" _

My voice started to crack and I really didn't want to continue and I think they understood.

" He hurt you?" Rachel whispered.

" Yeah, two times. I really don't want to talk about it, I just want to forget him."

" I think we all understand that Belle, don't worry. I think we all have got hurt at some point." A girl I think was named Jennifer said.

" But what's up with you and William? You are not together then?" Natalie asked curiously. I could tell she was interested of him, but he was **mine**. What? Bella? Did you just say he is _yours_?

" Now we are not together, I don't now what's up with us. I have only known him for a week. But he's a really good friend"

Rachel giggled and said.

" Bella, I saw how you to were looking at each other in the hallway. You are definitely more than friends! He looks very interested of you!"

I blushed inside, and everybody could tell that.

" I don't think I'm ready for that yet, but I have eternity now so! " I admitted. "But enough about me, tell me about you. Do you have any mates or boyfriends?"

Everybody told me a little bout them selves, a few was single but I could tell that they were interested in someone. Nate and Kristen were mates, also Jennifer and Isak and Brandon and Chelsea. They all had really great taste in men. When we had talked about that a while, we went over to vampires that were hot. Or they discussed more, since I hadn't seen many vampires except them and the Cullen's, but they didn't know that last ones.

" I met a boy named Daniel once, he was totally gorgeous! He was tall and his body was so muscular, and his face was so perfect!" Rachel said and a few of them had met him to and agreed.

Then Natalie spoke.

" Girls we can't forget the hottest guys of them all! You know what coven I talk about" They all nodded and agreed. I didn't knew they were a large coven of boys, well, except for the Cullen's? Oh please, please tell me that they don't talk about them.

" Yeah, the guys are so hot! And we all know who is the hottest one of them" she said and looked like she was dreaming and drawling.

" Yeah, Emmet, Jasper and Carlisle are really hot, but Edward is good like." Everyone nodded and everybody talked about how good-looking he was.

I tensed. Oh no, please can't anyone change the subject? But it was too late.

" But he was never interested in any one of us, that was so weird. I mean, we are hot?" Kristen said.

I heard Natalie snort.

" Yeah but didn't you heard? He fell for a human, a HUMAN? Who wants a human when you can have a gorgeous vampire?"

They all gasped.

I felt really uncomfortable now.

" What, a human?" everybody said in unison.

" Yeah and they were even going to get married! But I heard he was unfaithful with a vampire. Hah! I would laugh her in the face if she was here. Did she really think that he would marry her?" she said and laughed.

Now I was really irritated, who talks like that about anyone?

A few of them laughed too. Now I was beginning to get frustrated.

" Poor girl" Rachel whispered.

" Poor here? I think she would be very lucky to even get the chance to touch him. I don't even think she even was beautiful, I think he fell for her because she was his singer or something like that, that's what I heard."

I tensed more, I just really want to kill her right now. She didn't know what I had been through.

" But If he was going to marry her he must have loved her?" I heard Sophia say, I really liked that girl. She remind me of Angela, and right now Natalie like Lauren. Do I have to mention that I really don't like Lauren?

" He probably felt bad for her or something. And I also heard that she was a danger magnet, poor human. She even almost got them killed at one time. I would have dumped her right away!"

I knew she was jealous, but I really didn't care. Soon hell was going to break loose if she didn't stop to talk shit.

" And then she saw when he was unfaithful, I love that vampire girl"

I was shaking in anger.

" And when she said she was going to leave time he just laughed or something!" She said and laughed.

This was it. I couldn't sit there all quiet any longer.

I really wanted to kill her. My life had been a rollercoaster and I had been dumped about one week ago and she knew all that and sat there and laughed about it!

I stood up in one second. My anger was rising and I felt warmth in my hand. I saw it was on fire. That was probably that power which Rachel had.

I pushed Natalie against the wall with my physical shield and growled in front of her face. Her eyes told me she was really afraid. Everyone else stood up and looked at me in shock.

" What the hell are you doing Bella?" Natalie cried, and everyone else.

" WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, JUST STANDING THERE AND TALK SHIT ABOUT THINGS THAT YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT, ABOUT A GIRL THAT GOT HER HEART BROKE!" I yelled at her.

" So Bella? Why do you care? You don't know them either. Just get your hands off me" she cried out

I laughed out loud and they probably thought that I was a psycho or something. I was almost certain that I looked like one.

" WHY I CARE? LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING. YOU DON'T KNOW A SHIT ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED AND YOU ARE SITTING HERE AND LAUGHING WHEN A GIRL GETS HER HEART BROKE. LIKE SHE DOESN'T HAVE ANY FEELINGS, DID YOU THINK ABOUT HER? WHAT COLD WOMAN ARE YOU REALLY?"

" She is a human, she get over it Bella and I didn't knew that you would reacted like that, just drop it and let me go."

I just spat at her.

" She gets over it? Let me tell you that she thinks about it the whole fucking day! And why would I know,you think? Because this girl you are talking about lived in forks. FORKS."

She looked confused at me. And I continued.

"And I know a hell of lot about her. And you know what? She is going to get remind of it every single day, in eternity! Do you know what It became of that person who you talked about? She became a fucking vampire."

I heard all gasp.

" And her name? Her name was Isabella " Bella" Swan, and you know what NATALIE" I really yelled and spat at her, I now realized that the guys were standing there too, great. I looked over at William in one second and he looked sad. Because he knew what I was talking about. I then looked back at Natalie which still was wrapped at the wall. I continued.

"This human girl you are talking SHIT about and make fun of. That girl is standing right in front of your face!. I'M FUCKING ISABELLA SWAN."

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT GUYS! READ AND PLEASE REVIEW**

**/ MRSCULLENOFSWEDEN**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry that I have been so bad with the update; it has been a lot lately. **

**But i promise I'm going to improve myself :) **

**I love your reviews, they do a lot! Every review makes me happy and that's why I continue with this story! Now I'm going to cut the crap and let you read CHAPTER 5! :D**

**And i almost forgot HOW GOOD WAS NEW MOON? i saw it the day before the premiere(19th) on a special occasion and i was thrilled, it was done perfectly and **

**Those people who thought twilight were better and was better made have lost their minds! **

**They forgot so many things in twilight and Bella were really boring, and in New Moon you actually saw her smile! (well, later in the movie)**

**If you review, which you WILL, right? Then tell me what YOU thought about NEW MOON! ( I hope you get that I talk about the movie?) And if you haven't seen it yet, then run to the cinema. The movie gets 10/10 toasters from me!**

**And i was on PARAMORE'S concert the other day, it was AWESOME! **

**The best band ever! **

**ENJOY!**

**BPOV**

Everyone gasped, well expect those which already knew who i was.

"WWWhat? Are YOU her?" Natalie stuttered, i really couldn't blame her. I could bet i looked really scary. She looked terrified and also shocked, and did I see a glint of jealousy?

" Yes" and i ran out from there. I ran beside all of the guys and they just stood there, i moved so fast that they even didn't realize that i was gone.

I flew down the corridor down the stairs. I was so mad at everyone, and now i had ruined my chance to be "normal" here too. Everyone is going to be scared by me now, and don't talk to me. Well, i couldn't really blame them for that, because i was very powerful. The Volturi could be dead if i just pointed my finger at them. Which they all knew. I ran down a huge stairwell and suddenly i smelled a lovely smell.

It was a smell of wild flowers. And trees. And i could hear the faint noises of water. I sniffed in the air and ran to the place where it came from. When i was near i saw a huge door in front of me and i knew that the smell came from inside the doors.

I pushed the door since it wasn't a match for me. I remembered that i had Felix strength now, and since i also was a new born i had a lot of strength and was impossibly fast. The door flew open and i gasped. In front of me i were the most beautiful place i've ever seen. This place were hundred more times better then the meadow.

It was a huge garden with flowers everywhere. And everything was in a great condition. There were all kinds of colours there. Purple, red, white, pink, yellow, green... Almost every colour that existed was in that garden.

And it was also a brook that lingered around the garden. It was breath taken.

And in the centre of the garden there was a cute little pavilion (you know like a small little house) and it was adorable. It fitted in perfectly around the area.

And that was not everything. In the garden there were these gorgeous small birds in different colours who made the most beatiful sound i've ever heard.

I couldn't take my eyes of this place. It felt like it was a home. I closed the big door and walked around the garden. It was so beautiful i wanted to cry, which also had to do with the thing that happened inside. And then i felt it. Tears were pouring down my cheeks and my chin. And it didn't stop. I just stood there and felt that my feelings was thrown out of myself. All the sadness and anger. I didn't even hear when someone approached. I just felt two strong arms around me, hugging me.

"I'm so sorry bells, i really am. Natalie is very ashamed of what she did to you. Not that it wasn't okay, cause it wasn't. I'm here for you bells, anytime. I promise." My new velvety voice said. I knew that voice from anywhere.

I turned around and looked up at him. William. He was to perfect, so carrying. My tears were still pouring down. I hugged him harder and whispered.

"Thank you William, i don't know what i would do without you. You mean so much to me, it feels like i have known you forever. Thank you, for everything."

He hugged me harder. I felt so safe. And then i realized that i loved him. He was a part of me. We were like one piece. We had the same powers and a strong bond. He was like my other half.

"Anytime Bells. I feel this strong bond to you and that i have to know that your okay all the time. I'm never going to leave you. I'm going to be here for you. Forever."

That made my heart melt. This perfect man was never going to leave me, and i believed it. He was everything to me. He was like a brother, a twin and a friend. I also felt attraction against him.. Well i don't know about that yet.

I couldn't forget Edward just like that. He is my first love, and last. I thought.

But with that one i was wrong. But i don't know if my heart is ever going to heal again.. Time would heal, i heard. But I'm not so sure about that..

We sat in the little house for hours. We just sat there and talked, we talked about everything. Mostly about his life, since he already knew everything of mine. We didn't even realize that it had become dark, well not until we heard a knock on the doors. Which was followed off.. Natalie. Well great! The last one i wanted to see right now.

She looked really insecure. Weird, she always looked so confident. I laughed for myself; she was probably scared of me. Well if that bitch is going to say something more about me I'm not sure if it will end well.

" Ehm, Belle could i talk to you for a minute?"

I and William looked at each other and he nodded.

Well here goes nothing..

"Sure" i said, as confident that i could.

"Could we talk alone, please?"

William looked at me, i nodded. "I'_ be fine, go_." i thought to him and squeezed his hand. He looked pleaded at me and walked out of the big doors.

I crossed my arms and bow my eyebrow.

"What?" i said, rather rude. But hey, she wasn't acting like an angel her self, right?

She looked into my eyes, and i saw that she really was ashamed.

"I'm really sorry Belle, I really am. I didn't want your arrival to be like this.

I can't take it all back, which i would if i could."

She took a deep breath and continued, and looked deep in to my eyes.

"But you won't hear what I'm going to say to you again. I'm jealous Belle. I was jealous at that human who got the vampire man everyone wanted. You don't know how many girls who had tried to receive his attention and failed. I know a lot of them, included me."

Well that felt comforting, that he was always surrounded by girls.

Edward the girl magnet.

"Never did he looked at us, i guess a part was since he could read our thoughts. I guess all of them wasn't so inviting, if you know what i mean."

I sneered.

"And then, a girl from nowhere came and took our prince charming just like that. And what was worst, she was human! We couldn't figure out why he would take a human instead of a vampire. So instead we started to talk shit about her, ehm well you. Everyone did because we were jealous. You see for us, vampires we are use to be the stunning women that can get every boy we want. But nobody could get Edward, how beautiful you than were. And then a human got him, a human. Which beauty don't even compare with ours! No offence Belle. I see now that you probably were a very beautiful girl. And that lowed our self-esteem. We didn't know it was you, and we are deeply sorry.

Maybe i seem like a bitch, but I'm not. I'm just pretending to be tough and strong so i wont be hurt or to seem week. I hope you can forgive me and that we could be friends at some time."

I just stood there dazed. Wow, that was a lot to take in. And since that came from Nathalie. Wow. I didn't know what to say.

" Ehm, well thank you for the explanation Nathalie, it was .. Well explained."

Okay admit that it wasn't one of my better answers but, what are you going to answer to that? I thought that she just was going to say a few words and then, she's telling me like a life story! Okay that was a little overdo.

She stood there and looked like she was expecting that i was going to say something more. I was just glad that it seemed like she cared and that she knew she did something bad. Of course i was pissed about everything but hey, i know how girls can be, especially when it comes to boys. I'm actually proud that i wasn't like those girls. Well, it could have something about that the only man i who've been interested in was Edward. She stood there waiting. Well okay.

"Sure Nathalie, I'm pissed about what happened but i forgive you."

She looked startled. Wasn't that what she wanted with all her talk?

She looked at me like i was just kidding and would do something horrible to

her like burn her or something. She didn't trust my words.

"Really? Just like that?"

I laughed.

" Yeah, I'm a very forgiving person" " and i know how some girls could be, you didn't know me or who i was so you were jealous i get it."

" Oh Belle thank you, that feel so good to hear! I don't want us to be enemies or something. Like you know are we going to live under the same roof, and in many years i hope?"

"Yes exactly. Indeed." I paused and suddenly had a serious look on my face.

"So you are not going to laugh up in my face?"

Her eyes popped out. " Nnno of course not!" she stuttered.

She didn't knew that i just was playing a bit with her.

I began to laugh. And she got it.

"That wasn't fun Belle!" And she smiled at me.

"Well, do you want to go back inside?"

"Not right now, I'm coming in a few minutes. You should go in and tell them I'm okay."

She nodded and turned around and began to walk to the doors.

Suddenly she stopped and turned around.

"Oh and belle, i forgot. I'm impressed that you got Edward when you where human. You must have been something special. And look at you now. He surely misses something. If he saw you he would have dropped his jaw a thousand times." She was going to turn around again but again she looked at me. "Oh and that boy of yours, he's hot. Like freaking hot.

You're a lucky woman. Don't blow it."

Then she blinked with her eye and walked out of the garden. _My_ garden.

Nathalie was cool. She reminds me of Rosalie. Tough and bitchy at the beginning but softer and nice when you starting to know them.

I took a deep breath and turned around so i could tale a look of the beautiful water. Well that talk was interesting.

" Your okay?" the _new_ velvety voice sad.

I turned around and there he stood again, William. His face was less pale than the rest of ours. Not much but a little. I wonder why that is. He was tall. And he was muscular, but not like a real buff. And i had seen that he had a eight pack. Well i tell you something, his body suited him. He has high cheekbones and his shape of his face is perfect, flawless. He has a straight nose, like a male model. His lips are full and has a bright colour of red and it have a nice pout. They are perfect. His hair is a bit messy and his hair colour is almost light brown with lighter highlights. It looks really _sexy. _What did i just thought? Bella.. And then his eyes. He has a sexy and mysterious glance, and the green eye colour is gorgeous. Around his eyes he has thick black eyelashes. Like Nathalie said. He was freaking hot.

"Hello? Bella are you alive?"

Then he laughed.

" Oh no, crap i forgot. Bella, you're dead!"

I also began to laugh. It was a really bad joke, but that's why we laughed.

" Yeah I'm okay, i guess. She told me a lot."

" Mind to share?"

I teased him.

" No, girl talk you know" and then i blinked at him.

He stepped closer to me.

"Damn, i just wanted some new gossip to share with the guys."

We laughed again. I liked his personality. He made other people happy.

But then he looked a little more serious. He stepped closer.

He was really close now.

"Bella if someone is talking like that about you again. Then that would be the last thing they're saying. No one are ever going to talk about you in that way again, okay?"

"Thanks William" i smiled at him. God how happy i was to have him here.

We just stood there and looked in each other eyes. In a very long time. It was like we were hypnotized by each other.

And then he leaned forward..

**Oh my, what's going to happen? Is he going to kiss her or what?**

**Like you saw, it wasn't a very long chapter.**

**And there wasn't much drama. But guys, don't worry, its coming! **

**The next chapter is coming soon, so be updated! **

**And for those who wanted a cat fight, sorry! But maybe in another chapter!**

**I have plans ;) **

**SO like it, hate it? **

**AND, A LITTLE QUESTION! WHICH MOVIE DO YOU THINK IS BETTER? **

**TWILIGHT/ NEW MOON?**

**REVIEW AND ALSO TELL ME WHICH MOVIE! **

**IT WOULD BE FUN TO KNOW :) **

**Love you Guys! / MrsCullenOfSweden**


	6. Chapter 6

_Guys this is amazing! 95 reviews on only 5 chapters :D _

_I love you all and keep up with the reviews, the reviews makes me really happy! _

_I've been really bad with the updates,sorry guys!_

_And most of you thought that New moon was better than twilight! (the movie) _

_**I'm gonna answer a few questions that you guys have asked for a while!**_

_** the cullens coming back and when? **_

_**Answer; Well, ofcourse! when? you will see ;) a few chapters away! So don't worry!**_

_**2. Are this an edward/bella story, or bella/william? **_

_**Answer; That's a mistery! It could also be someone else, who knows ;) I think it's going to be much more exiting if you don't know now that's why it's an Bella story.**_

_**But edward will be back.. so don't be dissopointed girls! **_

_**3. Why do Bella swear so much? **_

_**Answer; Easy, like she "said", i think in the first(?) chapter she is going to put the old **_

_**" innocente, pure" Bella behind. Just because she has been hurt so many times, so she thinks that it would be better if she can stand up for herself. Go bella! So she is going to be a little bit tougher and also a little bit more confident (after a while) but she will also be a bit like old bella. She is still nice though!**_

_**I hope some of your questions are answered! Questions? don't be afraid to ask! **_

_**Oh, i almost forgot. I wrote wrong in the summary. Their names when they are coming back to forks is ; Stephanie Ice And Alex Green. His name is NOT Ice.**_

**I'm thinking of a new fanfic, ofcourse am i also writing on QBE! What do you think? Do you wanna read it?**

**Summary, The black Midnight**

**When bella turns eighteen she's in a accident but something changes about her. And Bella thinks it's a curse. She moves to Forks and 6 monthes later the cullens is coming to town. But what's wrong with bella. Why don't she show herself and her face to the rest and are she really human? And what if Bellas ex was a vampire and will be back..**

**Enjoy chapter 6! AND REVIEW PLEASE! faster update then you know..**

**previosly.. **

_We just stood there and looked in each other eyes. A very long time. It was like we were hypnotized. _

_He leaned forward.. _

**Chapter 6 **

We were just a few inshes from each other. Did i want to kiss him? i asked myself. We both closed our eyes.

" Bella, Bella are you okay?" i heard from a distance.

" Oh sorry.."

We both leaned back and looked at Rachel that stood in the doorway. What about ruin the moment.. Where we really about to kiss? I looked down and if i could blush i would. I looked at William and he just stared at me, then smiled.

" Yeah Rachel, im fine." i said and smiled.

She looked back and forth between me and William and her eyes grew big.

I saw her eyes lit with exitment. Yeah, she were the bubbly person.

" Oh i'm not going to interrupt, get back to what you did"

_" so cute, they're perfect together" she thought._

" Rachael, mind readers you know.."

" Oh sorry guys, i forgot" she giggled.

" Rachael you can stay, i should probably.. probably go." William said and smiled at me.

" You sure? Okay than, come with me Belle we must continue with your room!" she bounced, she was so exited. I thought i never where going to say this, but she was almost worse than Alice, which is rare.

We walked out from the beatiful garden, which i knew was my new favourite place, and would also be in the future.

When we was in the castle again William said that he was going to catch up with the guys again but that we would se each other later.

I walked with Rachel to my room.

" What was happening down there Belle, tell me!" she squeled.

" Ehm we talked.."

" Well it looked like it was more than that sweetie! Were you going to kiss?

Sorry if i'm intreupped you.."

" I don't know, i guess.. it's okey rachel, you didn't know!"

She squeled, again.

" I knew that! well i'm not a future seer but i know something will happen between you to, you have that sparkle between you!"

" Well i don't know if i'm ready yet, i don't want to be hurt again.." i whispered.

She took her arm around me and hugged me " aah honey, i don't think he would do that, and if he did i will burn him. I swear."

I laughed at that

" Thanks rach, but you know he has the same power and he could defend himself, i think that would be little hard."

She laughed.

" Yeah your right, but then i will let you kill him!"

" Well thank you rach" i said and laughed.

" What about you and boys rach? somone intressting?" i said and poked her in the stomach.

" Naah, not yet. I'm waiting for my soul mate you know. I hope he's out there somwhere" she said dreaming and looked out of the window

I began to laugh, that looked so cute.

" I'm sure he's out there somwhere darlin, but you know sometimes you have to kiss some frogs before you find the one"

" Yeah, i guess your right. But i hope i meet him soon" she said and bounced.

Jeezes this girly is energic.

I then began to realize than i was still standing in my night outfit Rachael had given me yesterday.

" Rachael i can't were this. Do you have any other clothes i can borrow? I don't have any clothes yet."

She squeled

" How could i forget, i knew there were something i had forgot!" she hit herself in the head. i laughed. " Actually that was why i came to the garden. Time for shopping!"

i groaned. I bet she was as crazy like Alice. I suddenly thought about her. My best friend. I really missed her, alot. Where did she think that i was? Dead? Missing? I bet they didn't even care..

" Why are you looking so sad Belle? I promise you my shopping habits isn't that bad.."

" No rach it's okay about the shopping, i just miss Alice that's all. You remind me of her so badly."

" Oh, i'm so sorry belle.. But i won't ever leave you, just if you want me to. Or no, you can't cause then i'm going to hang around you like a stalker. You won't get away from me!"

We both laughed, she was so wonderful.

" No i will always be by your side rach, i promise."

" Pinkie swear?"

" Pinkie swear" I said and laughed.

"So where were we? Oh shopping. I bet the others want to come to. But first wait a second."

She ran away and were back in one minute.

" Here wear this." and she tossed me a pear of skinny black jeans, dark blue flats, and also a black cute tunik. It looked casual.

" You don't have to do anything with your hear or face today, you look perfect anyway. But wear this" she gaved me a pair of Chanel sunglasses.

" Since your eyecolor is a little bit unusual. and come on lets show you the cars!"

We walked through the castle and most of the vampires just stared. I guess all of them hadn't seen me yet. I smiled at them and it looked like some of them were going to faint. Ok, this was a bit odd. Look at me now Edward!

We walked down to the huge, and then i mean huge garage.

There stood around hundred of cars. And everyone was really expensive.

" You like? wich one do you wanna drive? they are mine" she said and pointed at 5 cars. Bugatti, ferarri, lamborghini, mercedes, bmw and an Porshe. All this would cost a fortune!

" It doesn't matter, but that one looks good." i said and pointed at a black lamborghini.

" Good choice, this is my baby rosie" i laughed

" You named them?"

She looked at me like i was the stupidest one in the world

" Ofcourse i have! Their my babies! Wouldn't you name your baby?"

" Werdie" i mumbled

" Hey i heard that! And since we can't have kids, this is my babys."

" Okay, okay i get it. Don't mess with your babys!"

" You got that right!" she looked like she was thinking about something.

" One time someone scratched my babe Pinkie and well, lets just say that it didn't go well with that car.. actually, it exploded. I was a little bit angry i guess.."

I gasped. " i Guess? did you let that poor human explode?"

She sneezed at me. " Ofcourse not, im not pure evil. He was standing a little bit away! No one mess with my cars.." and then she laughed.

" You should write that on the cars you know! Tuch and explode or something!" and we both laughed.

" Yeah you right, lets go girl! The others are coming later!"

We jumped in the car, it was really cool.

We went to a big mall a little bit outside Volterra. And like i had guessed before, Rach shopping was a bit overdo! But i had really fun. It resultaded that i came home with a whole new wardrobe to my huge closet. We also looked at a car for me, since i now understand why vampires drive so fast.

But we didn't bought any since i had to think about which, but i found some hot ones!

When we came to the castle rach said that i should close my eyes, i did that and wondered what she was going to do.

" We have a suprise for you, or actually a moving in gift!" she squeled.

" But i hate gifts!" i said

" No, your gonna love this! Get out of the car and open your eyes"

I went out of the car and opened my eyes. My eyes widened. Infront of me stood a dark blue Ferrari F430 Spider, which is one of my dream cars.

" Are you kidding with me? Seriously? That's like my dream car!" Then i looked at her " But rach this car cost a fortune!"

" Oh jeezus Belle, money isn't a problem for us you know! We have like billions of it. Actually i think we are the richest in the world ever, but no one knows that ofcourse!" she said and winked at me.

I squeled, for like the first time in my life " Thank you" i hugged her.

" Well if i knew you would react like this i would get you a gift at the same time you came here." she said and giggled.

" Lets get up a while and chill, then we could take a drive" she said and tossed me the keys.

" Sure hun, i think i should be by myself for a while, if that's okay?"

"Ofcourse Belle, come by me when you want to take the first ride!"

"Yes i will!"

I walked into my room and sat on the bed. I just sat there and thought about everything that had happend. Then i got some words in my head so i picked up a textbook and pen and began to write.

I write my first song about him.

I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green

I hope when you're in bed with her

You think of me

I would never wish bad things but I don't wish you well

Could you tell

By the flames that burned your words

I never read your letter

'Cause I knew what you'd say

Give me that Sunday school answer

Try to make it all okay

Does it hurt

To know I'll never be there

Bet it sucks

To see my face everywhere

It was you

Who chose to end it like you did

I was the last to know

You knew

Exactly what you would do

And don't say

You simply lost your way

She may believe you

But I never will

Never again

If she really knows the truth she deserves you

A trophy wife oh, how cute

Ignorance is bliss

But when your day comes and he's through with you

And he'll be through with you

You'll die together but alone

You wrote me in a letter

You couldn't say it right to my face

Give me that Sunday school answer

Repent yourself away

Does it hurt

To know I'll never be there

Bet it sucks

To see my face everywhere

It was you

Who chose to end it like you did

I was the last to know

You knew

Exactly what you would do

And don't say

You simply lost your way

They may believe you

But I never will

Never again

Never again will I hear you

Never again will I miss you

Never again will I fall to you

Never...

Never again will I kiss you

Never again will I want to

Never again will I love you

Never!

Does it hurt

To know I'll never be there

Bet it sucks

To see my face everywhere

It was you

Who chose to end it like you did

I was the last to know

You knew

Exactly what you would do

And don't say

You simply lost your way

They may believe you

But I never will

I never will

I never will

Never again

At the same time at the cullens...

**APOV**

Everything was kaos here in our house.

Edward was gone, Tanya with him and Bella was lost.

" Have you seen her yet?" Carlisle asked me.

" No I can't see anything! Please Carlisle check if she is with the dogs!"

I couldn't se her, it was all black.

I was really worry, i had a bad feeling about this. And i always have the right ..

Please tell me Bella's okay! I cant loose my best friend, not again..

Carlisle and Emmet were already on their way. I guessed they already were there since i couldn't see them.

" Do you see anything alice?" Jasper said and hugged me. I nuzzled in his shirt.

" No jasper, nothing." i said and sobbed.

The time just ticked, we just stood there in a couple of minutes.

" Their here in one minute"

One minute later Emmet and Carlisle stood in the doorway.

" Is she there?"

I looked at their pained expressions and Carlisle shook his head.

I checked for her again, but everything was black.

" NOOOO!" i roared.

" She is dead."

* * *

**So what do you think?! After this chapter the fun is beginning! Everything is going to be a few years later! And it will be so moore easy to write. But review guys, at least 20! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi my best readers! **

**Love you reviews, i really do. **

**But i'm so sorry about my bad updates**

**what has it been, a month? or more than that. **

**Since i have a holliday right now you will get a new update! **

**And now, chapter 7, enjoy!**

**The characters belongs to SM, why didn't i dream about twilight before her?! **

99 years later

It has been 99 years. 99 years since he cheated on me and i became a vampire.

99 years since i found my new family, or should i say old? The Volturi.

Actually i should thank Edward, even if i sometimes just want to kill him for what he did to me. If he hadn't cheated on me i wouldn't have found William or my coven.

Many things have changed since then. I have grown, not in my apperance obviously, but in my brain. I am more confident and sure about myself now than i was those years. My shyness is gone, since you need to be confident and and outgoing in my job, So you don't seem to be weak.

I still love reading and to be alone sometimes though.

I guess some things never change.

My hate for shopping does no longer exist. I think that is quite fun now, and my sense for shopping have erased quite a bit. Since my crazy friends love shopping we do that, alot! And cars, what do i have to say? I love the speed.

I have a douzin of them. I now understand why they hated my old truck.

And them, i havn't seen them. Wich i'm very happy about, i don't know what i

would have done if i did. The bad thing is that a part of me is always going to love him even after what he did to me. I really can't get over it. But i have a new person that is my other half. William. I don't know what i would have done without him. Our realitionship has changed over the years. He's my best friend and lover. We just understand each other. Friends with benefits could you call it.. He makes me feel good and wanted. I know i'm wanted physically but he also want med mentally. I feel good with him. But were not married or something like that. We don't now if we really are mated either. I feel the same spark with him like i did with edward.. So we just take it easy and enjoy each other. I love him though, he is the person that i care most of. Our first kiss was around a month after the time in the garden. The sex, a little bit after that.

Rachel is my other best friend. We do everything together. And she finally met her soulmate, Carter. They met 60 years ago. And married soon after.

Carter is really cool. He is also a veggie. The coolest thing is that his power is to control water. Talking about soulmates?

I get along great with the other girls. Specially Jane, who thought that?

The whole guard is the best friends and family someone could ever have.

Actually we think of our coven as a family now. Volturi is nicer now, we don't take innocent lives. But we can also be tough, and everyone knows and respect that.

And what have i done the past 99 years? I havebeen on missions alot.

Specially new born wars. This made that i have gained a lot of new powers.

I can see the future, and better than Alice. I can control all of the elements, also electronic. So i can shock people. I can be invisible, make illusions, observe peoples desires, also what people fear, stop the time, go between walls, have what i want, and well almost everything, just name it! I can also take others gifts away.. That makes me the most powerful vamp in the whole world, even in our exictence! And yes, people certainly fear me. I could just snap my fingers and a whole army would be dead.

And since William has the same power as me he are just as powerful, and together we are unstoppable.

People actually think that it's good that just me and william has this power,

because we just use it for the good. You can't take powers like ours easy. Because if wrong vamps have it, they could turn the world upside down. They would want power, power over the world. But we don't. We just want to make everything work out. And the leaders knows that.

When i'm not on missions. I usually hang out with the guard. We shop, we go clubbing, we just have fun and live through time.

I also play alot of instruments. Guitarr, drums, piano, violin and more.

I also sing. Last year i recorded a album with my top 12 songs around the years. The funny thing is, that i'm really famous. Well ofcourse no one knows my name. I call myself IZA. And no one have ever seen me, pretty boring but people enjoy it anyway. You could all guess what the most songs is about? yeah him. And since i love to read, i decided to write a few books.

One of my books has selled really good, and they want to do a movie of it.

It's well, about what happend to me. A vampire book. Ofcourse i changed how vampires are,to just like they think in hollywood, and i changed a few things as well so people don't know who it is who wrote it. Specially the Cullens if they read it. Anyway, it's called Twilight.

No one has seen mine or Williams face outside of the Volturi, they have just heard some rumors about our beauty and our power. That would change on our 100 aniversery, if you could call it that. We will have a huge ball in the castle, and invite every vampire that we know exist to come here.

And we will finally show our selves.

So everything has been good so far, i guess. Oh and one moore thing.

I'm now known as Izabella Volturi, the queen of Volterra and one of the ruler of Volterra.

* * *

"Sooo Bells, what you wanna do today?" said Rachel.

"I don't know, what about you? " i said and turned around to look at her.

"whaaat about, SHOPPING?" rachel squeled.

i groaned. " No, we just came home after a weekend full of shopping! Isn't that enough?"

" Bella bella Bella, how many times do i have to tell you? You can never, i mean never get enough of clothes. So please get that in in your cute head of yours!" she said.

i looked at her and laughed. That was Rachel for you.

" Well i'm aint going to shop today, get that in that cute head of yours!"

she pouted.

" Well then we are going to.."

" BELLA, Aro wants you in the throne room" Demetri yelled downstairs.

" jiizes i'm not deaf Demetri!" i yelled back.

" Yes no shopping for me today!" i yelled and put my arms in the air with a jump.

" Then it will be more for another day" Rachel said looking at me with a stern expression.

" keep dreaming hun!" i said and ran off.

I pushed the doors open and walked in. Aro, Marcus and Cauis were aldready seated.

" Hello fathers" i said and nodded at them.

" Hello my dear Isabella" aro said. " And hello William" they said at once. Creepy much?

William walked up behind me and whispered in my ear. " Hi beautiful"

" Hi babe" i whispered back.

I must admit, he is drop dead gorgeous. His feautures are just perfect. His messy brown hair stood in different ways. His muscular and lean body looked absolutly perfect under his black tshirt. And his green eyes looked mesmerizing to his high cheekbones and his strong jawline and straight shaped nose.

Aro opened his mouth. " So, we want you on a new mission. This is not a regular mission, it is for a couple of months. We give you all the details later and a papers about this mission. Their have been a few deaths in Seattle, Washington. And we are suspicious that someone are creating a new born army. We have also heard some rumors that one coven there have a new member, we want you to check that out also, and see if they are a threat. Like you know, you can't show or tell your identity so we have made you new ones. You Isabella are going to be Stephanie Ice. And William are going to be Alex Green. We have also made you a residence there and you are also going to school while you are there. We have already shipped some of your cars and also your bike Bella. The girls are packing your clothes in this instant and you can also pack some things you want to have with you. The plane takes off tomorrow 9 o clock. Don't be late. And enjoy high school children!"

" Wow, high school. Long time ago. Actually, when you say seattle. Do you mean in the city or somewhere else?" William said. He looked over at me with a worried expression.

Aro looked at me when he spoke.

" Actually, it's in Forks. I'm Sorry Belle."

i sighed.

" No, it's okay, it was a long time ago." Everybody know that it's not okay. But well, i'm going there anyway and i'm gonna enjoy it, kinda.

Well Forks, here we come!

* * *

**Next, foooooorks! and could the cullens be there? hmmm you never know, if you don't REVIEW!**

**And i only read this once before i post it, kinda stressed out so you know. I know that it is probably many words that is spelled wrong. I wrote this in a hurry of thirty minutes, just for you so you know! **

**And about getting BETA, yes, iam going to do that, but my computer crashed and i havn't had the time to do it. Now you know that, but actually, it's not like i am a proffesionell writer and i have read stories that is 1000 times worse than my spelling. You can actually read this shit so. enjoy and review, thanks babes!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	8. New Chapter 8, NOT AN ANYMORE!

**Sorry that i forgot to update last weekend, i was really busy, and i'am also really busy now, but since i promised that i would be a new chapter, then you get it. It's a bit messy i know.. And no Beta, i know! I will probably go back and change the chapters when i have the time to do it.. Read and review. Love**

**Chapter 8**

I really can't describe the feeling I am having right now. Do i feel sad? relievied? happy? That is a good question. Because I am standing right on our new porch at me and Williams new mansion. Yes, mansion it is. In Forks.

Forks, so many memories. Mostly memories i have tried to repress.

But it also is good memories, memories of my childhood and my father, Charlie. God how i missed him. He died 40 years ago in a carcrash. I wish i could have been there to stop it, or at least to say goodbye to him and tell him how much i loved him. But the past is the past, and when your a vampire you have to deal with it. You just have to endure the pain when you can't see your family. Exept that i could, but i thought it be better for him to stay outside this supernatural world.

I just stood there and thought for a few minutes. The flight had been good and very quiet. Sometimes iam thankful for our private yet, since we then don't have to travel with the humans. Their lust, desire and other emotions when we are around them can be quite annoying sometimes.

I looked up at the beautiful white house. And It was huge! Three floors and a huge garden, and the surroundings are of the forest, since we need to hunt. Around the property are a huge fence, and offcourse an also huge gate. Inside the fence is some of my babies..

" Welcome home honey" a smooth voice whispered in my ear, and i felt strong arms surround me and soft lips kiss my neck. I shivered.

" I could deffiently get used to this" i said and turned around, to meet his sparkling green eyes. I gasped. He was so beautiful.

" So are you" he whispered back. That man always knew what i was thinking.

He reached forward to meet my lips and i crushed mine against his. I felt the warmth immediatly and his soft lips against mine felt so good. The kiss deepened and our tongues began to fight for dominance. The passion and lust between us increased. After a few minutes we broke apart and gasped for air, not that we need that but since it's a human habbit.

" We should get inside, before i take your right here" he said in a seductive voice. I smirked.

We were inside in a flash, thanks to my telepathic power.

We continued to kiss roughly and made our way to our new bedroom. This was deffiently a good start on my new life in forks.

Today was the day i have been dreading about. My first day back in school.

It has been three days since we came here. We have just enjoyed the time. Since our house already were fully furnished we did not need to go shopping, wich i was happy about. One night we took of to Seattle too investigate a little of the mission we have, but we found nothing, at least for now. The only thing we got were a slight smell of vampires, so it deffiently were some here, so we are going back in a week or so. And for today. School. But I'm actually a little bit exited, since we have not been in a high school in 99 years!

_" Will, i almost forgot something! come here!"_ i thought to him.

The next second he stood right before me.

" Yes?" he asked with a crooked smile.

I almost melted at the spot, i just wanted to feel his lips against mine.. No bella, think. What was it now? oh..

He stood there and looked questioned at me.

" Oh sorry, we need to change our apperances before school!" i said.

" Oh, i almost forgot that, would have been a little akward if everybody would question our eyes." he said and laughed a little.

" Yeah, i guess. So how are we going to look? How do you want me?" i blinked at him.

" It doesn't matter, you are always beautiful in my eyes. But i prefer how you look now." He said.

Could he be more romantic? What a catch, goergous and romantic.

I pecked him on the lips. " Your are to good to be true."

He laughed. " Just stating the truth. But i prefer you to be a brunett. How do you want me?"

" Suprise me" i said and winked.

" Okay we surprise each other, we turn around and when we are done we show ourself, okay?" he said.

"Sure" i said and smiled.

I began to create a picture of a woman in my head and transformed myself to her. I now have long light brown hair with soft curles that cascaded down my back. I was a slight taller, and had the body of a supermodel with all the right curves. My lips was even fuller than they were before. My teeth snow white and perfect straight. A sharp and little nose, with high cheekbones and a gourgous shape of my face. My eyes is the colour of gold, the same colour vegetarian vampire usually have. And i have black long lashes surrounding it. I kept my tatto on my shoulder that say, "**That don't kill you can only make you stronger**" and that text fit my life perfectly. Vampires can't usually have a tatto, but since i am special, i can. I look incredible, i could put Rosalie to shame anytime. **(pic on profile, Adriana Lima)**

" Are you done?" i said, exited.

" Yepp, are you?" he said.

" Okay on three we turn around. 1.. 2.. 3" i said and turned around in a flash.

We both gasped. He was hot as hell. He has the same messy hair, which he knew i loved. It was a light brown colour. He has a strong jaw line and high cheekbones with the same sharp and perfect nose as before. He had as i, gold beautiful eyes that sparkled, with thick eyelines. His eyebrows were well formed and fit him perfectly. He was also a bit taller than before, and since i was that to it was perfect. He was also a little bit muscular than before, but i don't mind. One thing i knew very well was that i deffiently need to keep the ladies off this man. **(Pic on profile, Stephen vampire diaries. PW) **

We looked at each other and at the same time and we said " Perfect" and smiled. We were so much alike that we sometimes ended each others sentences.

" I just need to change my clothes and we can take off" i said.

" Me too, see you on our parking lot in ten" I nodded.

I already had an outfit laying on my bed. Rach choose that outfit especially for my first day of school, ofcourse. It was a pair of skinny black leather leggins,

a black ruffled trimmed tanktop, a pair off black YSL ankle boots, a hot grey leather jacket, with a pair off black zip gloves. All the accessories were of chanel. A braicelet, earings and rings. To that i had a black 2.55 jumbo Chanel bag. I looked hot!** ( outfit on profile) **And i knew the perfect ride to this.

I didn't have to do something to my hair, since it layed absolute perfect aldready. Soft long curls. I applied a little bit of make up, not that i need anything of that, but i look even better with it. Some mascara, smokey eyes, but with brown instead of black, it looked more natural and my eyes popped out. To that i applied a little bit of blush and pink lipgloss. Now, I was ready for school.

I teleportaded myself to our parking lot and there he stood in a pair off blue washed jeans, which were a little trashed which looked really good. To that he had a white tee with a black print on, a black hoodie and a pair of white converse. He looked casual but great.

He looked at me and said "Oh lord, i'm going to work hard today to keep all the guys off you, i can tell."

I smiled at him and giggled.

" So which car are you going to take?" he said.

" None, i'm going to take my bike" i smirked at him, i knew that he love when I am riding my bike. " what about you?" i said.

" Nice" he said and blinked with his eye. " The audi R8 i think"

" Good choice" i said and smiled. I walked to my baby.

It is a black **BMW**K46 1000R. It is fast and hot. Since i was going to school i wore a black helmet with black tinted glass. I put my bag inside it and jumped on it. William were already in his black Audi R8.

_" Race to school?" i thought to him. _

_" I'm in" he thought back._

Then we took off. We raced fast and I had the lead. It was easier for me since i had a bike and he hadn't. After a while i felt a vampire scent.

_" Do you smell that?" i though to him._

_" Yes, i was just going to ask you the same" he though back_

_" It's six scents, it has to be them. But why is it six scents?" I asked him._

_" I guess you haven't read the journal, that is their new member." he thought_

_" A new? who?" i thought_

_" I don't know, just that it is a boy." he thought. _

_" A boy.. weird." _My anger started to boil since i now knew that _they_ were here. _ " I know what we are going to do, have the same apperance but turn yourself to a human. I will do it to. We are going to mess with their mind." i thought. This will be fun.._

_" I like the way you think, what about the eyecolour?" he thought. _

_" Oh yes, that. What about something between hazel and honey? That is quite alike gold, so that the humans get suspicious later when we have gold eyes again." _

_" All done, something more?" he asked_

_" What about a little tan? i have wanted a tan a long time now.." _

_" Sure, why not that sounds good! the pale is booring anyway.." he said. _

"_Yey!" _i squeled in our thought. he just laughed. _" Oh and we can't shield our selves, that would would get us more attention we don't want. We think in swedish!" i though happily. _

_He laughed. " Swedish? why that language?" _

_" Since they obvioulsy can't speak that. So if we want to say something we don't want them to hear, so we speak swedish. And we also think in swedish!okay?" _

_" My smart girl, im in. It's showtime" he thought_

_" Yes, showtime" _i thought and stopped our conversation.

This is going to be a hell of a showtime.

A couple minutes later we were about to turn in on Forks High school. Since it just was ten minutes before the bell rang, i knew that the parking lot would be full. And that actually don't bother me. Since i became a vampire i am used to the attention, and since i am the queen of the Volturi i have all eyes on me, all the time. I raced in the parking lot with William right behind my back. Yes, i won! i smiled to myself and i could hear William say " damn it". I spotted a perfect place for my bike. I quickly parked my bike there and jumped off. I now realised that the whole parking lot were quiet, and all eyes were on me and Williams car. I heard everybody start to whispering about us, who we could be and stuff like that. I looked around the parking lot with my helmet on.

I spotted a few familiar faces, i narrowed my eyes, and then i saw Jasper, drooling at the sight off my bike. I knew he had a thing for bikes! But he was the only face i saw. I opened up my bike and took out my bag.

Some girls nearby gasped. I rolled my eyes, it was just a bag. Sure it was expensive but nothing special. At least not to me.

Everybody watched every step i took and i thought it was time to take off my helmet. And so i did. Slowly. I even shaked my hair for the effect. Why not putt on a show? Then i turned around and i heard a lot of gasps. Even at the side i knew the Cullens stood. I looked around and everybody was looking at me with their jaw open. I heard William chuckle inside his car.

" Such a dramaqueen" he said,and he ofcourse knew that i could hear him.

I laughed and some people looked at me with even bigger eyes. That was Williams que to appear. And since he was much more near the building i took my bag and began to walk forward to him gracefully. Everybody still watched me, and when i almost were at his car he stepped out like a hollywood star. I heard new gasps and the girls was drooling at the sight of him, but i can't blame them.

I began to walk forward to him and people wondered who we were and if we were together. I walked up to him and he took my hand.

" Are you okay?" he whispered so only i could hear.

" Yes, lets get this overwith" i whispered back.

We began to walk to the entrence. Everybody still watched us, seriously? They obviously have seen our beauty before, since it already is vampires here.

" Dom tittar på dig" William said. (They are watching you).

He remembered to talk in swedish, i almost forgot. I looked at the side and

saw the whole clan exept _him_ and their newest member, who that now were.

I looked at them. The vampires i once thought were my family. Alice looked exited, im sure since i were modern clothes, and i obviously looked like i came right from the catwalk. Emmet and jaspers jaws hung open. And Rosalie glared at me, ofcourse. I smirked.

" Ja, jag ser det" i said. (Yes, i can see that) And looked forward without even a glimpse at them.

We continued to walk but i listened to their conversation they were having.

" Who the hell were they? How can humans look that good! " Rosalie hissed. She was pissed. The only thing she has is her beauty, poor thing.

" She had so, nice clothes and they both is so goergous! Is that a pair of YSL ankle boots?" Alice said, ofcourse.

" Did anyone see that bike? That was so hot! And Rose, that girl was way hotter than you" Jasper said.

I heard both Alice and Rosalie smack him in the head. " Hallo Jasper? Your wife is standing right here!" she screamed at him. I laughed silently, william did too.

" Which language was that? Sounded weird" Emmet said and looked like he was deep in thought.

" Europeian or something" said Alice

" Swedish" said Jasper

I froze, don't tell me he can speak that language.

" What? Swedish? What is that?" Emmet asked.

No improvement of his brain there..

" A language stupid! I knew a vampire who were from sweden a long time ago, but i can't speak it, it is just familiar, that's why i knew it was Swedish." Jasper said.

I let out a breath, that got our questions answered.

" At least she is human, i am a vampire. I can take her down with my finger" Rosalie said proudly, she thought she had the upper hand. Boy, she was wrong.

I now were at the office and we walked in. We walked to the counter were the receptionist sat to get our schedules. A old lady sat there and tapped at the computer.

" Excuse me, we are Stephanie Ice and Alex Green, we want to pick up our schedules" i said sweetly.

"Ofcourse dear, wait a minute" she said, still tapping at the computer.

" So here is you schedules" she said and then looked up at us "a-a-and tell the te-e-eacher that they should .." she stuttered and i stopped her, the bell was about to ring any minute.

" Yes, we know. We give the slips to you after school" i said and smiled at her.

Her face expression was priceless! She looked like she was going to pass out and i could almost see the droowl drop out of her jaw. Discusting.

I looked at her name tag. Mrs Pope. I giggled.

" Se you later Mrs Pope" we both said and walked away. The bell rang and we rushed to our first class. I had english and Will had History. We were going to meet each other outside the lunch later, since we have different classes before lunch. I walked inside the english room, and everybody was watching me again. I gave the teacher my slip and he just stuttered, nice. Even my teacher, this is absurd! He told me to tell something about myself and i did.

" Hi everybody my name is Stephanie Ice, but you can call me Steph. I just moved here from Sweden where i lived before. I have lived in a lot off different countries but i'm born here in the states. Oh, and i'm eighteen years old."

i said and smiled at my class. We said that we were from sweden and not italy, to not ge the Cullens suspicious.

I quickly garthered my things and took a seat in the back of the class. I did not even notice Alice sitting a few tables before me. She sat right beside a girl, she had beautiful hair, i only noticed that since i just saw here from behind. She had long dark brown hair in curls, just like i had when i was human.

" Who was that?" She whispered curiosly to Alice. Oh, so they were friends. With a human, strange.

" I don't know, we have to find out later, a real beauty right?" Alice said.

" I bet she has done some surgery, that nose is to perfect. I deffiently need to keep Edward away from her" she sneered.

What the hell? I thought she was nice! And what a bitch she was! You could tell that only by her voice. And Edward? Don't tell me that asshole is dating her! What about Tanya? Where the hell is she? I wanted to kick her ass.. Whatever, another time then.

And what did she though i was, a slut who wanted to take their men? i narrowed my eyes, and i actually thought about burn that pretty hair of her up. But i didn't want to make a scene, payback is a bitch. And i'm the best on paybacks. After all, i live with the Volturi.

" Jelous much?" i heard Alice whisper in vampire speed, obviously so that the girl next to her wouldn't notice. Didn't she like her? " She actually already have a boyfriend, i think" Alice said, mather of factly. Thanks Pixie.

" She has? I bet he is not as hot as Edward, no one is." She said proudly.

I cringed when she sad his name.

Wrong. . I shouted in my head.

" Actually Bianca, he was as hot as Edward. He looked like a real god." Alice said dreamly. Oh my good? Don't say she has a crush on my man! I laughed silently.

So Bianca it is, nice to put a name to her..

" Yeah right" she grunted.

" I promise Oliwer is going to be all over her" she said later.

Who is Oliwer?

The lession continued and i answered perfectly on a few questions from the teacher. When the bell rang i stood up quickly and went to my next class. Everybody stared at me in the hallway and some boys tried to get the currage to ask me out. I laughed silently. Since i was busy to get to my class last hour i forgot to take off my jacket, and since it was a surprisely warm day, i could go without it, just in my tank top. I found my locker and put the jacket in. I brushed my hair a bit at the side and walked to my next class. People whispered about my looks, and now about my tattoo.

" Look at her tattoo it's beatiful!" I heard a girl say. Some thought it was hot. Whatever.

" She actually drive a bike! did you see? And that tight ass, she even have a tattoo, i would love to have her in my bed" a few boy discussed, i wrinkled my nose. They though i didn't hear them. Wrong again.

The classes continued like the others, a lot of staring and whispering. I hope this shit only last a week or so. This is so annoying, especially when i can hear them and what they are thinking. The bell rang and it was finally time for lunch. Finally.

My teacher wanted to ask me some questions, so i stayed behind in class a while. I told Will in his mind to get a table. Edward was not near him, so it didn't matter. After that i walked by myself to the cafeteria.

I knew almost everyone were there so i was almost a little bit nervous. I don't know why. I pushed the door open and all the heads turned around to look at me. I just ignored their staring and looked around for Will, right then my eyes locked with _his_.

I felt pain inside me. He looked exactly like he did before, exept his jaw was hanging down the table. Edward, my love. My soulmate, or i thought.

Beside him was the bitch. I smirked at her. Wait a minute! I took a good look at her. She looked just like me, when i was human! This is just sick. She had brown hair and brown chocolate eyes. The difference was that she is wearing makeup and have nicer clothes then i had. Could this be a coincedence? She looked between Edward then me, and glared at me. I then felt a pair of strong arms around me and smelled the familiar scent. I locked my eyes with Bianca and she was just gaping at me, or more at the person behind me. I felt the lust come from her, and of the rest of the cafeteria. Oh no, girls.

I turned around and kissed him passionatly and he crushed his lips against mine. I knew all eyes were on us, but i didn't mind it. Now they know who he belongs to. The kiss didn't last long, and we slowly broke away from each other. I could feel all the lust and jelously from the room. Lust, jelously. And even from Edward! Why was he jealous?

I took his hand and began to walk to a table where no one sat. The whispering began again. I took a bite of an apple William bought.

" So how was your day?" i asked him and smirked. I knew it was bad, as for me since he have to endure everything i do.

" Funny" he said.

He looked over at the Cullens table and his eyes narrowed.

" Så det där är dom? Är det han med det bronziga håret?" he asked me.

(So is it them? Is it him with the bronze hair?)

" Ja" i whispered, i didn't want him to know that my voice was shaky.

(yes)

" Den idioten, jag ska slå han senare för vad han gjorde mot dig! Vad var det för plan du hade älskling?" he said. He looked angry.

( That idiot, i am going to punch him later for what he did to you! What was your plan babe?)

" Tack. Varför inte förpesta deras liv?" i said smirking.

( Thank you. Why not make their life difficult?)

" Så, vad har du i görningen?"( So, what do you have in mind?)

he said and smirked. William loved theese things.

I began to tell him my plan and he was with me. The Cullens looked at us strangely since they could hear us speaking but they didn't know what we said. After i told him about my plan, in swedish ofcourse the doors bursted open. I gasped. Do i hallucinate?

In walks Edward, no, not edward. But it looks exactly like him. The only difference on the apperance is that he has brown hair instead of bronze.

What the hell? Since when did Edward have a twin? What have i missed?

I saw the gold eyes so that means he also is a vampie. But he was not alone. On his two sides he had two skanky girls hanging on him. I laughed. So the twin was the player, funny. The player and the prude. But obviously not prude anymore.

" Ser jag i syne?" i said.

( Are my eyes decieving me?)

" Nej, men jag visste inte att han har en bror?"

(No, but i didn't know that he has a brother?)

" Inte jag heller" i said.

(Neither did i)

Great two Edwards, like one wasn't enough. Edward number 2, or maybe he was Oliwer Bianca talked about? He smacked the skanks on the ass and went alone to the Cullens table.

" Oliwer why do you hang out with those girls?" Edward said and narrowed his eyes and looked discusted.

" Why not, iam just having a little fun with them, you should try that sometime" Oliwer said and smirked. They had exactly the same voice!

He was drop dead goergous too. Like they would need that.

" Shut up Oliwer! Me and Eddie will have plenty of fun when we are married and i am turned" Bianca said with her irritating voice. I frozed. Married? Turned? What the fuck! The anger started to boil inside me. I hissed.

" Nu kör vi, ta med ett papper" i said.

(Lets go, and take a paper with you).

We started to walk right to their table, with me in the front. I felt the eyes on us again. But people continued to talk with their friends. The cullens then noticed our presence and the boys were ogling me. Oliwer looked at me like i was a peace of meat and smirked. Rosalie and Bianca just glared. Alice smiled.

I took a deep breath, so i looked nervous.

" Hello dear vampires, how are you?" i said and smirked.

**I have the next chapter done, but if i'm not stop here the chapter will be to long. And i thought it was fun, since you probably is going to hate me when i stop here! And i thought it was nice to put in some swedish, you like?**

**And is it only me that hates Bianca? **

**And what about Oliwer? we are going to see a lot more of him. **

**Many boys now...**

**Review and you get the next chapter! Kisseees!**

V


	9. Chapter 9

**OOOOOOOOMG! YOU KNOW WHAT? TAYLOR AND KRISTEN ARE COMING TO SWEDEN! IT'S A FUCKING SHOCK, YES! OMG... AND TO STOCKHOLM.. I FUCKING LIVE THERE! **

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews guys :D love them, love you! **

**yeah, yeah i know you hate me because of the cliff ;) **

**And yeah i know Bianca starts with a B.. Creepy right? **

**MY NEW STORY " NEW GIRL IN TOWN" THAT YOU READ ABOUT IN THE A;N IS OUT TODAY TOO, READ AND REVIEW!**

**PREVIOUSLY..**

We started to walk right to their table, with me in the front. I felt the eyes on us again. But people continued to talk with their friends. The cullens then noticed our presence and the boys were ogling me. Oliwer looked at me like i was a peace of meat and smirked. Rosalie and Bianca just glared. Alice smiled.

I took a deep breath, so i looked nervous.

" Hello dear vampires, how are you?" i said, and smirked.

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV (Did not think expect that, huh?) **

It has been 99 years, 99 years since i saw my love and the same year that she disappeared.

Why her? And why did Tanya do something like that? I should have known something was up the day she came. I was going hunting when she came, and suddenly i had no control over my body. She jumped on me and i did not do any resistance against her. We started to make out and one thing lead to another.. I couldn't restist her, it was such a power, like she was everything i wanted..

And then she came, Bella, my Bella. And at that point i did not even care. And now i know why. I told her that i did not want her, and then Tanya and i ran away. She was happy, i was happy. But it was just a facade, and that ruined my whole life.

We moved to London, and everything was about us. I did not care about anything else, i forgot my family, i forgot Bella. I forgot everything. And one day everything changed. It was like something in my brain clicked. And i was out of the hypnos i were in. And all my memories was back, and all my feelings, and then i felt discussted about myself. Where were i? Then Tanya came in to the room.

_Flashback_

**" **_Hi baby" she said._

_What? Baby? I don't like her. I love Bella, my Bella._

_"What? Tanya where are we? And don't call me baby!" i said to her._

_" Oh, funny Eddie, you almost tricked me there!" she said and giggled. _

_Then before i could react, she were on top off me, kissing me. _

_What the hell? I pushed her away with my hands and then looked at her, she looked dumbfounded. Then realization hit her. _

_I herd her thoughts. " What's happening? The mind control is gone! But why? He promized me to never take it as! Why don't my Edward like me anymore? I am going to hunt him down and make he control Edward to love me again!" _

_What! Why?Control? What year is it? And where is Bella? _

_I growled at her and pushed her against the wall. _

_"What the hell have you done Tanya? WHY? And where the hell is Bella?" i hissed at her. _

_" Oh Edward, it is me and you now! Bella is long gone.." she said and smirked._

_I was so angry, she destroyed my life! Bella is never going to take me back! _

_" I am going to fucking kill you Tanya, you are not family anymore!" i hissed at her. _

_She pushed me away. " You are going to love me again, Edward. Just like you have done the past 4 years. You have my word on that" she said and disappeared. _

_4 years? 4 fucking years! I fell to the ground and started to dry sob. I don't even know how long i stayed in that position. After i don't know how long, my phone started to ring. _

_I looked at it, Alice. I don't even remember how long time it was since i talked to her. Maybe she knew about Bella! I picked up the phone and answered. _

_" Alice" i whispered._

_" Oh god Edward! I saw what she did! How could i not se that when it happened! We all thought you did it on purpouse! And so much has happend..." She rambled such fast that i almost didn't hear her. I stopped her before she could continue, it was only one thing i wanted to know. _

_" Alice, where is Bella?" i whispered again. _

_" Edward, you need to come home. Now. " she said and hung up._

_End of flashback_

That is what Tanya did to me. What we heard was that she met a vampire that could control other vampires, to make them love people and stuff like that. But he was killed, so the manipulation stopped. She destroyed my life, and my future with Bella. If i ever see her again, she is gonna pay with her life. Because now Bella is dead. My love, my life.

I remembered that i wanted to go to the Volturi to make them kill me. But my family stopped me.

And then Oliwer came. He looked just like me, except for his brown hair. And i remembered the shock the family felt. I had no siblings, and he looked like he could have been my twin. But his name was Oliwer Zane. Not Masen. But we found out that we actually was twins. He was born as the same day and year as i. He was kidnapped from us when he was a newborn, and i did not even know that. He was changed one year after me, and that make him eighteen, when i am just seventeen forever.. A nomad vampire had changed him, and he changed his lifestyle 50 years later. We met him when we were out hunting when we lived in Canada. And he joined our coven immediately.

Oliwer is a pretty funny and a nice guy, when he wants to. But most of the time he is an asshole. He loves to use girls, and toss them away when he is bored of them. We tried to mate him with some vampire girls, but he did not want them. And it could also have something to do with his power. He is a seducer, he seduce people and no one can resist him. But he barely don't need it. His looks do it for him. But hopefully he changes someday. But i am glad that i have him, we are very different but he makes me feel better. He is like the brother i never had. Which he obvioulsy is.

When i found out that Bella was dead i stopped living. And every family member was really supportive, even Rosalie. She gave her a liking the last months.

The years flew away and my family made me feel better, but i was still crushed.. so much drama in her life, and it ended like that.

We moved every few years and last year we came here to Forks, again.

I did not want to come here at first, but since my family wanted to i obliged.

On our first day of school i met her, Bianca. Bianca looked exactly like Bella did. Her long curly brown hair, and thoose chocolate brown eyes. There were a few differences, definitely the personality. Bianca was.. not so nice. She was nice to me, and to Rose, and sometimes to Alice. She and rose became good friends, maybe because they were so much alike.

I knew Alice missed Bella, but this was the nearest a Bella would get, and that was fine with me. And i could read Biancas mind, But not Bellas. She was one of a kind. And that both their names starts with a B is even moore scary. But now i could pretend that she was the Bella i always wanted. I know that it is not so fair to Bianca, but it is not like i don't like her. She can be a bitch and rude to others, but i like her company. And hopefully i learn to love in time.

But i will never, never forget the love of my life. Isabella Swan.

**BPOV **

_**Previously..**_

_" Hello dear vampires, how are you?" i said and smirked. _

The look on their faces were priceless. They tried to not look bothered, but i could taste their fear.

Then Oliwer began to laugh hesistantely. And the others followed him quickly.

" You are kidding right?" Rosalie said. " Vampires don't exists" she said and continued to laugh. But everyone could hear that their laugh was forced.

Bianca looked scared for a minute, but then she just glared. What a bitter person..

I took a step forward and leaned at their table.

" I know what you are, and you are obviously bad at to try to hide it." i said amused.

" Is this some kind of joke? Who the hell are you? Are you crazy?" i heard a angelic voice say. Edward.

I looked at him and narrowed my eyes. " No, and i am you worst nightmare" i said and smirked.

" Like you could do anything to us" i heard Rosalie mumble. They laughed with her.

I turned to William and smirked. He knew what i was up to. I turned back to the Cullens.

" I have a paper here for you, alex could please hand me it?" i said and smiled at him.

" Sure babe" he said and looked amused. He gave me the paper and when i got it in my hand i dropped it and the hard corner of the paper pushed itself in to my hand, so i got a paper cut. Ofcourse this was our plan. I could actually bleed since i changed myself to human, and my blood smell great to them.

I picked it up and at the same time a few drops of blod flowed down my finger. I looked at the cullens and with a fake voice and with my other hand on my mouth i said.

" Oh my god, a paper cut!" And then the blood smell reached them and they all looked tense. Jasper was about to jump forward at me since he felt everyones blood lust, but i saw that alice and emmet had a lock on him.

I smirked, and then they knew that i did it on purpouse, since the understanding reached their faces.

" Vegeterians much?" I said at them. " You can't trick me, Cullens" i said and turned around, so Jasper did not cause a scene, or anyone else.

I walked a few steps forward and then turned around. They looked dumbfounded, blood thirsty and also confused.

" Oh, And sorry Whitlock" i said and saw their last expressions. Shock, fear, and hate. And then i turned around and walked out from the Cafeteria, at the same time i laughed. Damn, i was evil.

I told William to get to his classes, so not both of us disappeared. That would ruin my plan. I knew that they would be talking about the incident, so i sat outside the cafeteria to listen at them.

" This is not good, so, so not good. I can't see anything" i heard Alice shriek.

" Whitlock, how did she know that? who is that girl? And obviously the boy knows about us too." i heard Japser mumble.

" Did she try to kill the entire school? Is she crazy?" i heard bianca hiss.

" What are we going to do about them? We can't let them tell other peoples, what would the Volturi do, They would kill both them and us! And Bianca!" i heard Rosalie say.

I laughed, this was to funny. Like the Volturi would kill us, i snorted.

" Damn she was hot" i heard Oliwer sigh.

" OLIWER!" Everybody screamed at him. " Be serious for once!" Edward hissed at him.

I laughed even more.

" I vote to kill them" Rosalie said.

" Me to, i don't like that girl" Bianca said. I growled.

" You don't like anyone" Alice murmed.

I heard Oliwer and Emmet laugh. And Edward hissed at Alice. " Shut up Alice!" he said. Emmet and Oliwer laughed even more.

"What?" i heard Bianca say.

" Oh nothing, nothing" Alice said. Don't tell me she was afraid of that human!

I laughed at that.

" I don't think we should talk about this here. We split up. Me, Rose, Jasper and Oliwer go and hunt and talk about this and Alice, Emmet and Bianca go to their classes since you have the same classes as one of them. Don't let them out of your site. Okay?" Edward said.

This was good, really good. Now, Let's follow them. I knew that they would come to where i stood in a few seconds, so i made myself invisible and took away my sent. I did that easy since no one were in the hall to see me. And my shield was up since i walked out of the cafeteria.

They walked beside me a few seconds later and they spread out. Some of them walked in to the woods and the others walked to class. They didn't look happy. I stood there for awhile, i could follow their sents later. The bell rang.

_" Are you in the classroom?" i thought to Will. _

_" Yes, and Emmet is staring at me, and if looks could kill, then i would probably be pretty much dead right now. Ofcourse, if i was not already dead, but hey. He don't know that." he thought and laughed. _

_" Good, then they know you are still there. I am going to take off now, i talk to you later. Now i am going to kick some ass. Or they would want to kick my ass, i think" i thought_

Now it was showtime!

I walked to the woods that surround the school, and then i began to run. It was easy to follow their sents, since i have Dimitris tracking gift. No one could hide from me, pretty much.

Then i saw Jasper, he was hunting. He looked really good at it, it would be cool to fight him sometime, i have heard a lot about him and his fighting skills. When he had finished and hid the animal he ran to the others. I followed him and there they stood and discussed about what they would do about mine and Williams "future".

I climbed up a tree in vampire speed and was at the top in a second. And no one noticed me, they did not even hear me. Obviously since they could not even smell me.

I sat there and swinged with my legs and listened to their discussion. This was fun.

" So what are we going to do? Should we call Carlisle?" Jasper said.

" That would be the best, they are not only a danger to us! what about they tell anyone! Or worse, what about Volturi hear about this! They would kill Bianca!" Edward screamed.

" I would not mind, that girls is a bitch Edward. Sure she is hot but i can't understand how you seriously can stand her" Oliwer sad.

Edward growled and jumped at him. Oh a fight, me like. Hope this Oliwer wins though.

They began to fight each other and rosalie screamed at them. Then Jasper jumped between them and stopped the fight.

" What the hell are you doing? We are not here to fight!" Jasper screamed at them. They both stepped back. He actually looked scary.

" It was his fault" Edward screamed at him. Oliwer just raised his hands over his head and looked innocent.

" Don't look at me, i just raised my oppinions." He said.

" Whatever" he mumbled and glared at him.

"So what are we going to do? Tell them to leave forks or what?" Jasper said

" Why can't we just kill them! They just came here anyway. No one would miss them" Rosalie said.

I made myself visible and thought that this was my que to appear.

Since the tree i sat in were in the middle of their little ring i jumped right down. I was on the ground in a second, and before they realised i was there i leaned my back at the tree.

Their eyes were about to pop out, if they could. I could feel their shock.

" Well Rosalie, that was not very nice of you. You really want to kill me?" I said innocently.

They just staired at me with their jaws open, again. But this was expected.

" H-h-how? how did you?" she said dumbfounded and pointed around her. Rosalie stuttered! This was priceless! I never thought i would witness that!

" You know i just flewed here." I said sarcastly. The funny thing is, i actually can fly. I have my own wings.

They were just quiet and stared at me. This was akward.

" I am not serious!" i said to them.

Now they moved.

" So Rosalie? Kill me! You wanted that right?"

" Yes! What do you want from us, who are you" she screamed at me.

" Oh shit, keep the voice down, i am not fucking deaf!" i screamed back at her.

" You! YOU! i will kill you and let the animals eat you!" she screamed.

I laughed. " I would like to see you try" " Quit a bitch you have here, right?" I said and looked at the others. They looked both shocked and worried. Oh, i forgot than no one are allowed to call her bitch. Jeez, bite me.

" Why are you not afraid! Beg for your life your stupid human! And don't call me bitch again!" She screamed.

I just laughed at her.

" How did you even come here? You are not a human, are you?" Edward asked me.

" No i am not" i said and turned myself back to a vampire. The only difference were the pale skin and the gold eyes.

" Got yah! you should have seen your faces in the cafeteria, it was priceless!" i said and laughed.

They just stared at me, again.

" Change appearance, interesting.. wait! I can't hear her mind! Why? I could in the cafeteria!" Edward mumbled.

I just laughed.

" Are you fucking crazy! do you want me to destroy you? We could have showed our self to the humans! Rosalie screamed.

I smirked. " But you did not, and i knew you wouldn't" i pointed to my head and whispered " Psycic".

She growled and jumped at me, but i stopped her in the air with my telepathic gift. And then i threwed her in a tree.

" Nice try" i said and smirked.

" What are you? And why did you do this? How can you have so many powers? " Edward asked me. He looked terrified. Good.

" Duh, what does it look like? A vampire ofcourse. I was bored." i said.

" You were bored? You were BORED? I almost slipped in the cafeteria because of you!" Jasper screamed at me. Then he ran right against me.

We started to circulate each other, and he tried to bite me. But i was a better fighter than him. I did this for fun though. No one could ever kill me. I have to much gifts for no one to ever touch me. Every time he was near me i turned and he was out of reach again. After a while i got bored, even as he was one of the best i ever fighted, but i thought i should show them how i do it. I kicked him in the stomach, he flewed in a tree and i teleported to where he got. Then i kicked him again and he flew away again. Then this time i reached him before he met the ground. Then i threw him on his back and locked his arms behind his back. Then i took my teeth to his neck. All this happened in a few seconds.

" That was a good fight Whitlock, but you can't take me down." I whispered in his ear.

Then i stood up and looked at the others, this time Alice and Emmet also were there. I actually did not notice them, which was a first. Everyone just stared at me. Again. What is this? The stare day?

" You won over Jasper" Alice whispered. Everyone took a step back.

" Easy there! I am not going to hurt you!" Even if o want to .. i thought.

" But why did you do this then?" Alice said again.

" I was bored, i have always wanted do to that on a vampire. And it was about time! But it's not personal though, i actually is pretty nice. " i said at them and smiled. I let jasper feel my emotions, so he could feel that i tould the truth.

" She is telling you the truth, and damn girl you can fight. I already like you" jasper said and smiled at me, at the same time he walked towards us.

" But i am curious though, how do you know my name?" He said.

" Oh Jasper, you are famous in the fighting world, i heard you was really good in the civil wars. But unfortunatately i was not born then." i said and smiled at him.

" You were not? But you are really good at fighting! Who trained you?" He said and actually looked excited. Then we heard someone cough and turned around.

" Could you please take this another time? I am already bored" Rosalie said and looked at her nails.

_" She is more beautiful than me and is also more powerful! This is so not fair!" _Rose thought. I laughed.

" Yes, another time then Jasper" i said and smiled at him. He smiled back. Jasper and i never talked when i was human, and i did never hate him. I think we could be pretty good friends.

" I am okay with you if Jasper is" Alice said and walked to jasper, then she smiled at me. He wrapped his arms around her and pecked her on the mouth.

Aw, still the cute couple.

I looked at the others. Oliwer stood there and looked me up and down. Then he smirked. I could feel the lust coming from him. I looked down at myself and saw that Jasper had ripped my top. I showed half of my stomach and my black lace bra, and that showed half of my breast. Great. I also felt that he had a power, a power to seduce people. Oh, great. I smirked, he can try. But it would not work on me.

" Sexy, hot, feisty and a fighter, i like that" Oliwer said and smirked. Edward hit him in the stomach.

" Ow, what?" he said and glared at him. Oh, brotherlove.

" Don't be such a asshole!" Edward hissed at him. Oliwer just ignored him.

" Hello there, I am Oliwer Cullen" he said and began to walk forward to me. Edward growled at him. He was, jealous? I looked at Edward and raised my eyebrows. He shyly smiled back. Oliwer then gave me their famous crooked smile, which i loved, about 100 years ago. I then thought i would trick him. I walked forward to him, so he though that he had me under his spell. When i was right in front of him he leaned forward, and i did to, but when we were a few inches apart i turned my eyes red and pulled out my fangs. Yes fangs. I actually have those, but just when i want to.

He jumped back and screamed like a little girl. I burst out laughing, i laughed so much that i fell to the ground. The others laughed to, only to his reaction since Oliwer was the only one that saw what i did. When i had finished laughing i smirked at him.

" You actually though you could seduce me? You have to try better than that" i said and laughed.

" What? But no one can resist that! I am a seducer for fuck sake!" he mumbled. Now everyone laughed, even Edward.

" What goes around comes around" Edward said. We laughed more.

After a few minutes Emmet looked at me, and i knew that he wanted to ask me something.

" Yes Emmet? i asked.

He looked at me like i had growned three heads.

" Are you also a mind reader? How did you know that i wanted to ask you something?" he asked astonished.

" Well, since you stared at me for a few minutes, i pretty much figured that out." i said and smiled at him. Still the same Emmy bear. Everybody laughed at him.

" Oh, okey. Yes i wanted to ask something. That boy you are with. Is he your human slave?" he said. I bursted out laughing again. Slave? Oh Emmet.

Everybody laughed to. " What?" he said and looked at us.

" Slave?Really Emmet?" Rosalie asked him.

" Yeah, maybe she is a kinky vampire, who knows" he said and shrugged his shoulders.

We laughed again. " Now , he is not my human slave Emmet" i said between laughter.

_" Emmet thought you were my human slave" i thought to William. _

_He just laughed. _

_" Teleport yourself here, and show them what you are honey,oh and take a top with you" i thought to him._

_" Do i really want to know why?" he thought._

_"No" i thought back and laughed._

One minute later he stood beside me. Everyone jumped back. He had changed himself to his vampire self, not the real William but as Alex.

" Stop scare us!" Oliwer said and he glared at Alex.

" Oliwer, just because you can't have stephanie you don't have to glare at Alex." Alice said.

William smirked, and glared at Edward and Oliwer who was looking at me, or more at my body.

Oliwer just glared at her and looked away.

" So you are obvioulsy not a human slave" Emmet sighed. He was..dissapointed?

" Emmet are you dissapointed?" I asked him and giggled.

" Yes, i could see you two before me. You with the whip and .. " Emmet said.

" EMMET" Rosalie screamed and smacked his head. Will and I looked at each other, and laughed.

" So since you obviously are vampires we don't have to worry about someone to find out. But we would love to know more about you. Do you want to come to our house and meet our parents? Alice said.

I looked at William and he noded. _" it would probably be best to do that so they won't be suspicious about us. We already have a story so we don't have to worry. Remember, no one can know who we are untill our 100 years anniverery at the Volturi castle. We have that word to Aro." Will though to me._

I nodded. And then we looked at the Cullens, and they looked at us like we had done something mischievous. We nodded at them at the same time.

" Scary" Emmet whispered. We just smiled.

" Well then, show us the way" i said and smiled.

**Soooo? what do you think? Oliwer and Edward are twins! More about that later. **

**And what did you thought about Edwards POV? Suprised? So what do you think about Edward now? He was manipulated, and still loves Bella.. hmmm.**

**And like you read in the end. No one will know who they really are untill later. But much will happen at the time.. and maybe someone will figure them out? The one you probably last would think about...**

**REVIIIIEEEEW or i am not going to update!**


	10. A:N, this will be a chapter later

I haven't forgot you my dear readers, i promise.

Since everybody knows it's summer, i haven't had the time for updates.

There are things going on all the time. No time = no updates

Buuuuuut, since i start school 18/9 ( fuck, i hate school) their will be updates again.

Are you going to handle 2 weeks more? Sorry if i have dissapointed some of you, but i also have a life outside the computer ;)

I hope you all enjoyed your summer, and what's left of it because i'm sure as hell am!

Love


End file.
